Sunshine Becomes You
by littleyeoja
Summary: CHAP 9 & 10 IS UP! / "Siapa Zitao?" / "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu" / Siapa pun pasti akan terbiasa dengan keberadaan malaikat kegelapan kalau malaikat kegelapannya tersenyum seperti itu / HUNHAN GENDERSWITCH FF / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_

_I told her all my heart,_

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._

_Ah! She did depart!_

_Soon after she was gone from me,_

_A traveller came by,_

_Silently, invisibly_

_He took her with a sigh_

_Love's Secret, _William Blake (1757-1827)

.

.

.

Remake dari novel karya Ilana Tan

"Sunshine Becomes You"

.

.

.

HunHan story

.

.

.

Happy reading!

Kai bersiul pelan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan ke arah salah satu bangunan bertingkat empat yang berderet di seberang jalan, di salah satu area pemukiman di Apgeujong. Langit kota Seoul terlihat cerah, secerah suasana hati Kai sendiri. Hari yang indah selalu bisa membuat semua orang gembira, bukan?

Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tidak semua orang. Kai yakin ada seseorang yang mungkin sama sekali tidak menyadari langit kota Seoul yang cerah. Dan bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari daun-daun sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning, cokelat, dan merah.

Tidak sadar dan tidak peduli.

Dan seseorang itu adalah kakak laki-lakinya.

Kai yakin Oh Sehun terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari apa pun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia baru saja merampungkan konser pianonya di Eropa, dan minggu depan ia

akan memulai konsernya di Amerika Serikat. Dan seperti biasa, kalau Sehun sudah sibuk, ia jarang mau menjawab telepon dan jarang mau meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membalas pesan atau semacamnya. Karena itu Kai akhirnya memutuskan pergi menemui

Sehun secara langsung. Setidaknya untuk memastikan kakaknya masih hidup. Juga untuk memastikan kakaknya tidak membuat langit Seoul berubah mendung, semendung suasana hatinya

Oh, kedengarannya memang berlebihan, tapi percayalah, Sehun mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi tidak bisa menikmati hari yang indah kalau ia sendiri sedang tidak ingin menikmati hari yang indah.

.

.

.

Kai berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga di depan gedung, masih tetap bersiul pelan. Ia baru hendak menekan bel interkom apartemen di lantai empat ketika pintu depan terbuka dan seorang wanita dan seorang anak perempuan kecil keluar dari gedung. Tangan Kai terulur menahan pintu tetap terbuka sementara pasangan ibu dan anak itu berjalan lewat dan menuruni tangga batu sambil bercakap-cakap.

Kai melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dan pintu depan pun tertutup serta terkunci secara otomatis di belakangnya. Satu menit kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih dilantai empat dan tangannya terangkat menekan bel.

Pintu baru dibuka setelah Kai menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya. Raut wajah kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu menegaskan dugaan Kai bahwa suasana hati kakaknya memang

tidak terlalu ceria.

"Hai." Kai tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyapa.

Sehun menatap adiknya dengan alis berkerut samar, "Kau rupanya," gumamnya, lalu melangkah ke samping membiarkan Kai lewat.

"Ya," sahut Kai ringkas dan berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas dan rapi. Kai menyadari pemanas sudah dinyalakan. Setidaknya kakaknya tidak terlalu sibuk sampai lupa menyalakan pemanas.

Cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela yang berderet di salah satu sisi ruangan, membuat ruangan itu terasa hangat, terang, dan sangat nyaman. Ruang duduk itu dilengkapi sofa besar yang empuk, dua kursi berlengan, dan meja rendah dari kayu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lantainya berlapis karpet tebal. Rak yang dipenuhi berbagai

jenis buku—kebanyakan buku musik—menutupi salah satu dinding di sana. Kai melirik piano hitam yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan.

Piano itu dalam keadaan terbuka, dan partitur-partitur musik penuh coretan berserakan di sekitarnya, di atas piano, di bangku piano, di meja kecil samping piano, dan juga di lantai di sekeliling piano.

"Kukira kau masih di Kanada" Suara Sehun terdengar di belakangnya.

Kai memang pernah memberitahu kakaknya bahwa ia dan krunya, EXO Crew, akan mengikuti perlombaan _b-boy _yang diadakan di Kanada. Ternyata kakaknya masih ingat

Ia berbalik menatap kakaknya yang berjalan menyusul ke ruang duduk

"Aku kembali ke Seoul kemarin sore," sahut Kai ringan.

Walaupun mempunyai darah keturunan Amerika a.k.a bule(?), mereka adalah generasi ketiga keluarga Oh yang lahir, besar, dan menetap di Korea

Itulah sebabnya mereka selalu bicara dalam bahasa Korea, bahkan dengan orangtua mereka.

Alis Sehun terangkat. "Benarkah?"

Ia menggeleng pelan dan duduk di bangku pianonya. Kai berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur

"Ada minuman? Aku haus setengah mati"

Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan berseru, "Kau tidak punya apa-apa selain air mineral?"

"Entahlah. Cari saja sendiri." Terdengar jawaban setengah hati dari kakaknya.

Kai mendesah dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menutup pintu kulkas. Ia berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk, di mana kakaknya sudah kembali menghadap piano dan menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts, memainkan beberapa nada ringan

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon dari

adikmu? Persiapan untuk konsermu minggu depan?" tanyanya, lalu meneguk airnya langsung dari botol.

"Bukan," gumam Sehun. Ia tidak memandang Kai, malah memberengut menatap tuts piano. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini"

Jemarinya kembali bergerak-gerak lincah di atas tuts, dan denting piano yang indah memenuhi apartemen itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sehun menghentikan permainannya dan menggerutu pelan

"Ini tidak benar."

Kai mengerjap. "Kenapa? Menurutku itu bagus," komentarnya. "Lagu barumu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memberengut ke arah tuts piano dan sepertinya sudah kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Sehun?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, padahal Kai berdiri tepat di

sampingnya.

"Sehun", panggil Kai lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras

Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Sehun!"

Kali Ini Sehun mengangkat wajah, menatap Kai dengan jengkel.

"Apa?"

Kai melotot menatap kakaknya. "Kau harus menjauh dari pianomu untuk sementara," katanya tegas. "Kau harus keluar dari apartemen ini. Sudah berapa lama kau mendekam terus di sini? Sejak kembali dari Eropa minggu lalu? Ini tidak sehat, kau tahu?"

"Aku keluar kemarin,"bantah Sehun, namun nada suaranya tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, aku keluar untuk… untuk…", Sehun terdiam, lalu mendongak menatap Kai dengan kening berkerut

"Kenapa pula aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu?"

Kai mendesah

"Oke. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Ayo, kutraktir makan siang"

"Tidak usah, Aku tidak lapar"

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Duduk di sini dan terus memelototi pianomu?", tanya Kai. "Ayo, kita pergi. Siapa tahu setelah makan dan berjalan-jalan melihat dunia di luar sana kau bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagu barumu itu. Ayo"

Sehun mendesah keras. "Kadang-kadang aku lupa kau bisa sangat menjengkelkan", gerutunya. Namun ia bangkit juga dari bangkunya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruang duduk

"Di mana kutaruh kunci sialan itu?"

Kai mengangkat setumpuk kertas penuh coretan not balok dari meja kopi dan menemukan kunci mobil yang dicari. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang"

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, kau belum melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan datang menemuiku hari ini", kata Sehun kepada Kai ketika mereka sudah keluar dari apartemennya dan menuruni tangga. "Kau lupa?"

Kai menoleh menatap kakaknya dengan alis terangkat heran. "Apa maksudmu?". Sehun tersenyum

"Kau datang ke sini untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena berhasil memenangi perlombaan _b-boy _di Kanada itu, bukan?"

Kai menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi terluka

"Asal kau tahu saja, berhubung kau sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dari keluargamu, aku datang ke sini untuk memastikan kau masih hidup dan masih waras. Untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa kau masih punya ayah, ibu, dan adik yang mengkhawatirkanmu", katanya panjang lebar.

"Hmm"

"Dan untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena kami berhasil memenangkan perlombaan itu", lanjut Kai sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik, bukan?"

Sehun tertawa. "Sebaik kau mengenalku"

Sehun tidak akan mengakui hal ini kepada adiknya, tetapi ia memang merasa lebih baik setelah keluar dari apartemennya. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa berat. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak dan berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di luar mungkin

memang ada baiknya.

Sebenarnya Sehun bukan orang yang gila kerja. Pada awalnya, setelah merampungkan konsernya di Eropa, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, benar-benar bersantai sebelum kemudian memulai konsernya di Amerika Serikat. Tetapi dalam penerbangan

kembali ke Seoul, mendadak saja ia mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat lagu baru. Namun lagu baru ini tidak bisa diselesaikannya karena inspirasinya menguap begitu saja ketika ia menginjakkan kaki kembali di New York

Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu membuatnya uring-uringan karena ia adalah jenis orang yang harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sudah dimulainya.

"Jadi, kita mau makan di mana?", tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan meluncur mulus di jalanan Apgeujong

"Ada restoran bagus yang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang di dekat studio tariku. Kau mau mencobanya?", tanya Kai.

"Setahuku tidak ada restoran bagus di dekat studio tarimu", kata Sehun sambil mengerutkan kening, mengingat-ingat.

"Di dekat studio tariku yang biasa memang tidak ada", Kai membenarkan

"Yang kumaksud adalah studio tari tempatku mengajar sekarang. Di dekat Myeongdong. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku menyempatkan diri mengajar kelas hip-hop dan sedikit teknik _b-boy _kepada anak-anak remaja"

Sehun melirik adiknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat. "Kau? Mengajar?", katanya denga nada tidak percaya

Oke, adiknya memang _b-boyers _yang sangat berbakat. Ia dan krunya sudah sering memenangi pertandingan _b-boy _nasional dan internasional. Tetapi Kai sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengajari orang lain

Ia memang cerdas dan bisa belajar dengan sangat cepat. Namun mengajari orang lain? Tidak. Kai bukan orang yang sabar dan ia sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi guru. Sehun adalah kakak kandungnya yang tumbuh besar dengannya, jadi ia tahu benar soal itu.

Kai tersenyum lebar kepada kakaknya. "Hanya kadang-kadang. Tapi, mengejutkan, bukan? Kau tidak menyangka aku bisa mengajar?"

"Tentu saja tidak", sahut Sehun blak-blakan. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba memutuskan mengajar anak-anak?"

Kai mendesah, namun senyumnya masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Karena dia memintaku melakukannya"

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Luhan"

"Luhan siapa?"

"Park Luhan"

Sehun mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenal nama itu, karena dari cara Kai menyebut nama itu, sepertinya semua orang seharusnya mengenal siapa Park Luhan. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal seorang pun dengan nama seperti

itu.

"Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa datang sesekali dan mengajar kelas hip-hop di studio tari tempatnya mengajar—dia juga penari, kau tahu? Ballerina. Sangat berbakat. Aku pernah

melihatnya menari. Dan aku langsung… terpesona"

Kai terdiam sejenak, seolah-olah kembali tenggelam dalam pesona yang disebut-sebutnya

itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan,

"Pokoknya dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa mengajar kelas hip-hop karena mereka kekurangan instruktur hip-hop yang layak. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Mmm", gumam Sehun sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi kau menyukai gadis itu"

"Ya", jawab Kai terus terang, "Aku dan sekitar selusin laki-laki lain"

"Ah. Gadis yang popular", komentar Sehun.

"Bisa dibilang begitu", Kai membenarkan lalu tersenyum tipis. "Dia gadis yang manis. Dan menyenangkan. Dan… entahlah, dia membuat segalanya terasa baik. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

_Ya tuhan. Adikku berubah cengeng, _desah Sehun dalam hati

"Jadi, apakah dia juga menyukaimu?", ia balik bertanya. Kali ini Kai menghela napas panjang

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu"

Sehun melirik adiknya sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan jalan di depan

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu", kata Kai lagi

"Kadang-kadang kupikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tahu, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara kepadaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu. Jadi…. Yah, aku tidak tahu", sambungnya

Sehun tertawa keras. "Kai, kau sudah dipermainkan", katanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau dia memang gadis popular, bisa kubayangkan dia pasti sudah ahli mengendalikan laki-laki yang

mengerubunginya. Termasuk kau, Kai yang malang"

Kai menggeleng-geleng

"Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia bukan tipe gadis seperti itu", bantahnya pelan

"Dengar, kenapa kau tidak mampir sebentar di studio dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu

kepadanya. Setelah itu kau akan tahu bahwa penilaianmu salah"

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat bahu.

"Dau kalau kau memang ahli menilai wanita, mungkin setelah melihatnya dan memperbaiki penilaian awalmu tentang dia, kau bisa memberikan sedikit petunjuk kepadaku tentang cara mendekatinya", tambah Kai lagi

.

.

.

"Ini tempatnya. Ayo, masuk"

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatap gedung batu bertingkat tiga di hadapannya. Pada papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk tertulis Steps Dance Studio. Sehun mengikuti Kai yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung dan melewati meja resepsionis. Kai menyapa wanita setengah baya di balik meja resepsionis, yang balas menyapa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu yang namanya Luhan?", gurau Sehun

"Haha. Lucu", gumam Kai datar. "Biasanya dia ada di ruang

latihan di lantai atas. Ayo"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengikuti Kai menaiki tangga ke lantai atas

"Coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Mia ini"

Sebelum Kai sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara terkesiap keras dari atas mereka, disusul bunyi keras. Mereka berdua serentak mendongak. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu terjatuh dari lantai atas, menubruknya dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

"Sehun!"

Sehun mendengar seruan Kai sebelum dirinya mendarat di lantai dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Pandangannya menggelap sesaat dan kegelapan serasa berputar-putar di balik kelopak matanya. Sesuatu yang besar menindihnya. Ia tidak bisa bicara. Dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Sehun! Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun mendengar suara Kai yang cemas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Luhan?" Suara Kai terdengar lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih cemas lagi

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun membuka mata dan langsung menyadari apa yang sebenarnya menindihnya dan membuat dadanya terasa berat.

Gadis berwajah Asia yang kental dan berambut _honey brown_ panjang sepunggung yang menindih Sehun itu mengerjap satu kali, lalu mata rusanya terbelalak kaget

"Oh! Oh, astaga. Oh, astaga! Maafkan aku"

Ia cepat-cepat berusaha berdiri.

"Luhan, kenapa…? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Kai sambil menarik lengan gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Gadis itu meringis ketika kaki kanannya menginjak lantai.

"Aduh, Aduh. Sebentar…"

"Kakimu terkilir?", tanya Kai khawatir.

Sehun menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kai sibuk mengurusi gadis itu dan tidak peduli pada kakaknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai? Lihat saja, Kai akan

menerima balasannya nanti. Sehun berusaha duduk. Ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan langsung diserang oleh rasa sakit yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Ada luka lain?"

Suara Kai terdengar lagi dan sudah pasti pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan kepada Sehun. "Kepalamu terbentur? Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak!", bantah gadis itu cepat. "Kenapa harus ke rumah sakit? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi sebaiknya kau memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Hanya untuk memastikan", kata Kai lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi…"

Sehun duduk dengan susah payah dan menyela adiknya, "Kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Sungguh. Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku…"

"Bukan kau", sela Sehun tajam sambil mengertakkan gigi menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tapi aku", sambungnya tajam

Kali ini Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Oh, astaga Sehun!"

.

.

.

BAHAHAAA

Bukannya lanjut ff aku malah post ff baru-_-

Yaudahlah, silakan review nee :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_

_I told her all my heart,_

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._

_Ah! She did depart!_

_Soon after she was gone from me,_

_A traveller came by,_

_Silently, invisibly_

_He took her with a sigh_

_Love's Secret, _William Blake (1757-1827)

.

.

.

Remake dari novel karya Ilana Tan

"Sunshine Becomes You"

.

.

.

HunHan story

.

.

.

Happy reading!

"APA?! Kakakmu seorang pianis?", Luhan menatap Kai yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar

_"__Pianis?"_

Kai balas menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis, namun Luhan bisa melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah laki-laki itu

"Ya. Malah dia cukup terkenal", sahut Kai pelan. Luhan merasa sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin

"Aku mematahkan tangan seorang pianis terkenal", gumamnya lirih. Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan"

"Hei, ini bukan kesalahanmu", kata Kai sambil memegang bahu Luhan dan mengguncangnya pelan, mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kau juga bukannya sengaja tersandung karpet dan menjatuhkan diri dari tangga untuk mencelakainya"

Luhan menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia dan Kai sedang duduk di deretan bangku di koridor rumah sakit, menunggu Sehun yang masih berada di ruang pemeriksaan dokter

Ajaibnya, Luhan sendiri tidak terluka setelah terjatuh dari tangga. Hanya ada sedikit memar di pahanya. Pergelangan kakinya tadi juga hanya terkilir ringan dan sekarang sudah sembuh sama sekali

Sedangkan Sehun… Mereka tidak tahu separah apa cedera yang dialami Sehun, tetapi melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu memejamkan mata dan mengertakkan gigi menahan sakit selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Luhan sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima yang terburuk. Tetapi, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Apa yang harus kau lakukan apabila kau mematahkan tangan pianis terkenal?

Yah… Tentu saja hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf. Luhan belum sempat melakukannya tadi. Ya, ia harus meminta maaf setelah itu. Selain meminta maaf, apa lagi yang harus kau lakukan apabila kau mematahkan tangan pianis terkenal?

Membayar biaya perawatannya?

Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak bisa bermain piano lagi?

Gagasan itu tiba-tiba menyelinap ke dalam benak Luhan dan Luhan pun menegang. Ya Tuhan, semoga hal itu tidak terjadi. Ia pasti merasa sangat berdosa kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Luhan kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bau rumah sakit yang dibencinya membuat dadanya terasa berat dan sesak. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara di sekitarnya. Suara para dokter dan perawat yang membahas pasien tertentu dalam istilah kedokteran yang tidak dipahami orang awam, suara bernada monoton yang terdengar dari pengeras suara, dering telepon, bunyi ranjang beroda yang didorong cepat sepanjang koridor, bunyi berdenting ketika pintu lift terbuka. Semua suara itu membuat Luhan semakin tertekan. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini. Ia ingin…

Tiba-tiba Kai melompat berdiri di sampingnya. Luhan mendongak dan melihat Sehun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan bersama seorang dokter tua. Sepertinya sang dokter sedang mengatakan sesuatu dan Sehun mendengarkan sambil mengangguk muram. Mata Luhan beralih ke tangan Sehun. Tangan kirinya dibebat dan tergantung kaku di depan dadanya

Jadi… tangannya benar-benar patah?

"Bagaimana tanganmu? Apa kata dokter?", Kai bertanya ketika Sehun sudah selesai bicara dengan dokter dan menghampiri mereka.

Luhan ikut berdiri dengan perlahan. Saat itu juga mata Sehun beralih ke arahnya dan Luhan merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak dan napasnya tercekat. Mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan dingin itu membuat Luhan berharap bumi menelannya detik itu juga. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, Luhan pasti sudah terkapar tak bernyawa. Kemudian tatapan mematikan itu berahli ke arah Kai.

"Kenapa dia masih ada di sini?", tanya Sehun dengan suara rendah dan pelan.

Luhan menggigit bibir dan melirik Kai sekilas. Ia tahu pasti siapa "dia" yang dimaksud. Begitu pula Kai

"Sehun, ayolah. Luhan tidak mencelakaimu dengan sengaja. Kau tahu itu", kata Kai berusaha menenangkan Sehun

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan lagi ia berjalan melewati adiknya dengan langkah lebar.

"Sehun", panggil Kai. "Sehun!"

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang berjalan pergi menyusuri koridor dengan perasaan bercampur aduk

Bingung. Cemas. Takut

Kai mendesah berat dan menoleh menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Ayo", katanya.

Luhan menatap Kai, lalu menatap sosok Sehun yang menjauh, lalu kembali menatap Kai

"Eh… kurasa aku tidak…"

"Ayolah," sela Kai sambil meraih siku Luhan dan menariknya menyusul Sehun yang sudah tiba di depan pintu lift di ujung koridor. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan mereka melangkah masuk, Luhan langsung berdiri menempel di sudut. Sehun tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kai menatap Luhan dan kakaknya bergantian, lalu mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Jadi apa kata dokter?", Kai mencoba bertanya kepada Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan memberanikan diri melirik Sehun. Ia tidak bisa melihat laki-laki itu dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi dari apa yang bisa dilihatnya, wajah Sehun masih terlihat menakutkan. Setelah sejenak, terdengar suara Sehun yang rendah

"Aku tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganku. Dan tanganku akan tetap dibebat seperti ini selama dua bulan ke depan. Setelah itu kita baru bisa tahu dengan pasti apakah ada kerusakan permanen dan apakah aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku seperti dulu lagi."

"Dua bulan?" tanya Kai kaget. Ia menatap kakaknya

"Berarti konsermu minggu depan…"

"Mm."

_Konser? Minggu depan? Konser apa? _Mata Luhan beralih dari Sehun ke Kai, lalu kembali ke Sehun.

_Apa yang sedang mereka_ _bicarakan? Jangan-jangan…_

"Harus dibatalkan."

Tepat setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu, terdengar bunyi berdenting dan pintu lift terbuka. Sehun dan Kai melangkah keluar dari lift, namun Luhan mematung sejenak sebelum tersadar dan cepat-cepat menyusul mereka. Jadi Sehun seharusnya mengadakan konser minggu depan? Dan sekarang ia harus membatalkan konser itu karena tangannya cedera? Luhan memang tidak tahu banyak tentang penyelenggaraan konser, tetapi membatalkan suatu pertunjukan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada masalah ganti rugi dan semacamnya… Bukankah begitu?

Astaga, masalah ini semakin rumit

.

.

.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil—Kai mengemudi, Sehun menempati kursi penumpang di sampingnya, dan Luhan duduk di kursi belakang yang agak sempit—dan mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit, Luhan berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang diam-diam, dan baru hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf ketika Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menekan salah satu tombol, lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Luhan mengurungkan niatnya dan menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" tanya Kai.

"Kris"

"Manajermu?"

"Mm." Lalu, "Kris? Ini aku. Aku ingin kau membatalkan konser minggu depan."

Luhan menggigit bibir.

"Tidak, bukan hanya konser di New York ini. Semuanya… Ya, semuanya… Chicago, L.A, Boston… Ya, Kris, semuanya. Batalkan semua jadwalku sampai akhir tahun."

Luhan mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya. Jadi bukan hanya satu konser? Apakah keadaan ini bisa lebih buruk lagi?

"Akan kuceritakan besok," kata Sehun. "Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan tentang pembatalan ini?"

Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan setelah itu. Sehun lebih banyak mendengarkan, kadang-kadang menyela untuk bertanya atau bergumam pendek. Luhan memandang ke luar jendela, namun tidak benar-benar mengamati sesuatu. Pemandangan di luar sana melesat lewat dalam bentuk bayangan samar. Hari ini bukan hari yang mudah bagi Luhan, dan bukan hanya karena masalah Sehun. Harinya sudah terasa salah sejak Luhan membuka mata pagi ini. Dan dari sana segalanya bertambah buruk.

Kai membelok ke kompleks apartemen Apgeujong. Tidak lama kemudian ia melambatkan laju mobilnya dan berhenti di depan salah satu gedung bertingkat empat di tepi jalan. Sehun menutup ponsel dan menoleh ke arah Kai

"Aku harus menemui Kris besok pagi. Kau bisa mengantarku ke sana?". Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang digantung di depan dada. "Aku tidak bisa mengemudi"

"Maaf, besok tidak bisa," sahut Kai dengan nada menyesal. "Kami harus tampil dalam acara amal untuk anak-anak."

"Aku bisa". Dua kata itu meluncur dari mulut Luhan sebelum sempat diproses otaknya.

Kedua laki-laki yang duduk di depannya menoleh menatapnya. Yah, sebenarnya Kai yang menoleh menatapnya. Sehun hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit, melirik Luhan sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku…," gumam Luhan agak salah tingkah. "Aku bisa… Maksudku…"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, lalu bergumam, "Tidak perlu." Lalu kata-kata berikutnya lebih ditujukan kepada Kai, "Biar kusuruh Kris datang ke sini saja besok pagi."

Luhan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak sempat, karena Sehun sudah membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Kai melemparkan seulas senyum menenangkan ke arah Luhan, lalu bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan menyusul kakaknya yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga batu di luar gedung. Luhan juga keluar, namun ia tetap berdiri di samping mobil di trotoar, melihat Kai memegang bahu Sehun dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Luhan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi Sehun hanya mendengarkan Kai tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sehun menyipitkan mata menatap adiknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan. Tanpa sadar Luhan menelan ludah ketika mata gelap itu menatapnya. Dan tanpa sadar pula ia melangkah mundur dan punggungnya langsung menempel di mobil. Kemudian Sehun kembali menatap Kai, mengatakan sesuatu yang singkat, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Pintu depan tertutup di belakang Sehun dan

saat itu barulah Luhan bisa mengembuskan napas yang ternyata ditahannya sejak tadi.

Kai menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Luhan

"Jangan khawatir. Sehun tidak menyalahkanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Luhan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat ragu. "Kau yakin? Asal kau tahu saja, dia terlihat sangat menakutkan bagiku."

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke Steps."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau menemani kakakmu saja," sahutnya tegas. Melihat Kai sepertinya ragu dan hendak membantah, Luhan cepat-cepat memaksa bibirnya tersenyum dan berkata

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti. Oke?"

.

.

.

Luhan berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga dan memasuki gedung Steps Dance Studio. Luna yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis mengangkat wajah. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, wanita setengah baya iu langsung terkesiap, melompat berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri Luhan. Kecelakaan di tangga tadi sempat menghebohkan orang-orang di sana dan Luna hanya ingin memastikan Luhan tidak menderita luka parah atau semacamnya.

Tanpa memberikan penjelasan mendetail tentang Sehun, Luhan menegaskan kepada Luna bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan malah bisa langsung mengajar kelas berikutnya tanpa masalah. Dan Luna berjanji akan membakar karpet tua sialan yang membuat Luhan tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh dari tangga.

Setelah itu Luhan pergi ke ruang loker untuk bersiap-siap. Jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang loker menunjukkan bahwa kelasnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Luhan sudah menjadi instruktur balet di Steps Dance Studio selama kurang-lebih satu tahun terakhir ini. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya. Setidaknya dengan begini ia masih bisa menari. Walaupun menjadi instruktur di studio tari tidak sama dengan menjadi penari utama dalam pertunjukan besar di Broadway, setidaknya ia masih bisa menari. Itulah yang terus-menerus dikatakannya pada diri sendiri. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menari.

Menari adalah hidupnya. Menari adalah jiwanya. Ia tidak punya keahlian selain menari. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya apabila ia tidak bisa menari lagi.

Luhan sadar ia sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang berotak encer. Nilai pelajarannya di sekolah dulu biasa-biasa saja. Ia tidak menonjol dalam mata pelajaran apa pun. Dulu ia adalah gadis kecil yang teramat sangat biasa. Tidak terlalu cantik, tidak terlalu pintar. Tetapi juga tidak jelek dan tidak bodoh.

Berbeda dengan orangtuanya. Ayahnya adalah professor matematika di universitas dan ibunya adalah akuntan. Kata orang, buah tidak akan jatuh dari pohonnya. Tetapi disitulah letak permasalahannya. Luhan bukan anak kandung orangtuanya. Ia diadopsi oleh pasangan Xi sejak bayi. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah anak adopsi sudah diketahui Luhan sejak kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan yang bermata coklat dan berambut coklat terang (rambut Luhan asli tanpa di warnai) sangat berbeda dengan orangtuanya yang bermata hitam pekat dan berambut hitam. Namun orangtuanya menyayanginya sepenuh hati, selalu menganggap Luhan sebagai anak kandung, dan selalu mendukung Luhan.

Luhan tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang atau apa pun. Tetapi kadang-kadang ketika ia masih kecil—hanya kadang-kadang, dan ini sangat jarang terjadi—ia ingin tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Ia tahu dirinya diadopsi dari panti asuhan di Beijing. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa orangtua kandungnya, latar belakangnya, atau apakah orang tuanya warga negara China atau bukan. Wajah Luhan menunjukkan ia memiliki keturunan Asia, tetapi ia tidak tahu tepatnya Asia bagian mana. Karena orang tua angkatnya berasal dari China, maka Luhan hanya tau ia berasal dari China

Luhan membuka pintu loker dan mengeluarkan tasnya. Lalu ia duduk di bangku panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan orangtua kandungnya. Untuk apa bertemu? Memangnya ada gunanya?, pikirnya lalu mengeluarkan tabung plastik kecil dari dalam tas, membuka tutupnya, menjatuhkan sebutir pil ke telapak tangan dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak dan menoleh

"Oh, Lay," gumamnya ketika melihat rekan kerjanya sesama instruktur di Steps.

Lay membuka pintu loker di sebelah loker Luhan. Ia menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk tabung plastik yang ada dalam genggaman Luhan

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Luhan melempar tabung plastik itu ke dalam tasnya dan mendesah. "Sakit kepala."

"Gara-gara jatuh di tangga tadi?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kejadian di tangga tadi?"

Luhan balas bertanya. "Bukankah kau tadi tidak ada?"

Lay tertawa kecil. "Luna memberitahuku begitu aku kembali sehabis makan siang. Katanya Kai dan temannya juga ada di sana waktu itu dan mereka yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Luhan mengernyit ketika teringat pada Sehun . "Dia bukan teman Kai, tapi kakaknya," gumamnya. "Dan bukan aku yang terluka, tapi dia."

"Oh, ya? Tapi dia tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

Luhan mendesah berat. "Tangannya terkilir dan harus dibebat selama dua bulan ke depan."

"Oh? Tapi apakah dokter mengatakan sesuatu? Apakah cederanya serius?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Entahlah."

"Kalau dia memang cedera parah, dokter pasti sudah berkata begitu. Mungkin hanya terkilir sedikit. Bukan masalah besar," kata Lay.

Luhan menatap temannya dan tersenyum samar. "Mudah mudahan saja begitu."

Lay melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya ke bagian belakang pintu loker. "Aku lega kau tidak terluka, tapi aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi Kai ketika melihatmu jatuh dari tangga," katanya

"Dia pasti panik setengah mati."

Luhan berdiri dan memasukkan tasnya kembali ke dalam loker.

"Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

Lay menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa? Luhan, dia jelas-jelas menyukaimu. Dia setuju mengajar di sini juga karena kau memintanya. Jangan katakan padaku kau tidak menyadarinya."

Oh, ya. Luhan menyadarinya. Tetapi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kai memang baik."

Lay menutup pintu lokernya dan menyandarkan sebelah bahu di sana, menghadap Luhan. "Dia memang baik. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Luhan menoleh menatap temannya. "Apa?"

"Dia baik, menyenangkan, dan menurutku enak dipandang. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?", tanya Lay sekali lagi

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya," bantah Luhan.

"Tapi bukan dalam pengertian yang _itu_."

Luhan menutup pintu loker dan tersenyum kepada temannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan," gerutu Lay, lalu mengikuti Luhan keluar dari ruangan loker.

.

.

.

HUAAA maaf aku udah ngantuk-ngantuk itu jdi gasempet edit2 lagi T.T. Btw makasih banget udah diingetin wkwkwk

Dan masalah susah ngebayangin Kai jadi kakaknya Sehun? Duh gimana ya... soalnya sosok Ray dlm novel asli ni bener-bener pas banget buat Kai :'(

Anggep aja deh Kai sama Sehun itu kembar, tapi kembar tak mirip /?

Anggep aja Sehun lahir 15 menit lebih dulu gitu dibanding Kai huhuuu maaf yaa aku soalnya mau buatnya HunHan bukan KrisHan atau KaiLu jadi cast nya gabisa di rombak lagi :'(

Okelah kalo begindang, review lagi? :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_

_I told her all my heart,_

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._

_Ah! She did depart!_

_Soon after she was gone from me,_

_A traveller came by,_

_Silently, invisibly_

_He took her with a sigh_

_Love's Secret, _William Blake (1757-1827)

.

.

.

Remake dari novel karya Ilana Tan

"Sunshine Becomes You"

.

.

.

HunHan story

.

.

.

Happy reading!

Sehun berjalan menyusuri trotoar, kembali ke gedung apartemennya sambil menyesap kopinya dengan perasaan lega. Ia tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik sebelum minum secangkir kopi setiap pagi. Karena itu pagi ini ia hampir gila karena tidak bisa membuat kopi seperti biasa. Sejak kemarin ia baru menyadari bahwa ada banyak hal sederhana yang tidak bisa dilakukannya hanya dengan sebelah tangan, termasuk membuat kopi. Satu-satunya hal yang berhasil dilakukan Sehun dengan sebelah tangan adalah membuat dapurnya berantakan.

Semua ini gara-gara gadis itu, umpat Sehun dalam hati. Tidak, ia tidak akan memikirkan gadis itu. Tidak sekarang

Kalau ia memikirkan gadis itu, yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah meremukkan wadah plastik berisi kopinya dan meninju sesuatu. Jadi, tidak, ia tidak akan memikirkan gadis itu sekarang. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati kopinya, walaupun kopi yang dibelinya dari kafe di ujung jalan ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kopi buatannya sendiri. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa didapatkannya sekarang. Dan ia harus puas dengan ini. Kopi ini saja sudah cukup. Ia tidak perlu sarapan walaupun ia kelaparan. Ia juga tidak perlu…

Sehun menghentikan jalan pikirannya seiring langkah kakinya yang berhenti mendadak di tengah anak tangga di depan gedung apartemennya.

Terkutuklah dirinya

Sehun melihat gadis itu berdiri dipintu depan gedung apartemennya.

Gadis itu

Mimpi buruknya.

Malaikat kegelapannya.

Dan suasana hati Sehun pun kembali buruk

.

.

.

Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi Sehun, menghadap interkom yang terpasang di samping pintu, menekan bel apartemen Sehun berulang-ulang. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik dan tidak mendapat jawaban, ia menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja, ia belum sadar bahwa Sehun tidak ada di apartemen karena Sehun sebenarnya sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Sehun mengerutkan kening menatap malaikat kegelapannya yang mendadak muncul di depan matanya. Kenapa gadis itu datang ke sini?

Gadis itu masih berdiri menghadap interkom. Sebelah tangannya terangkat sekali lagi hendak menekan bel, tetapi tidak jadi. Tangannya diturunkan kembali. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu berbalik dan langsung terkesiap melihat Sehun. Mata gadis itu melebar kaget dan ia berdiri mematung di hadapan Sehun. Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memberengut menatap gadis yang telah menghancurkan dunianya dan membuatnya cacat dalam sekejap. Gadis itu membuka mulut, tetapi Sehun lebih cepat

"Jangan coba-coba jatuh lagi", katanya tajam.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Lalu ia menunduk dan sepertinya menyadari apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Ia berdiri di puncak tangga di depan gedung apartemen, sementara Sehun berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga. Ketika ia kembali menatap Sehun, wajahnya terlihat merah

"Tidak, aku…"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sehun lagi-lagi menyela, dan sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar ramah. Kau tentu tidak mungkin mau bersikap ramah pada malaikat kegelapan, bukan?

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf", kata gadis itu cepat, lalu menelan ludah dan menatap Sehun sambil menggigit bibir.

Sehun menyipitkan mata. Ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah. Gadis itu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya tanpa maksud tertentu dan melanjutkan

"Aku belum sempat minta maaf. Kemarin, maksudku. Jadi hari ini aku datang untuk meminta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

"Baiklah. Kau sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang pergilah", kata Sehun setelah sepuluh detik terdiam dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga ke arah pintu depan. Ia merasa harus segera menyingkir dari posisinya yang berbahaya di tengah tangga, sebelum gadis itu jatuh lagi, menubruk dirinya, dan mematahkan kedua tangan serta kakinya.

"Aku ingin membantu", kata gadis itu tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh menatapnya, masih dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa?"

Gadis itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap Sehun lurus-lurus.

"Aku ingin membantu", ia mengulangi kata-katanya tadi, namun dengan suara yang lebih pelan

"Bagaimana pun, akulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Jadi…"

"Dan bagaimana kau berencana membantuku?" tanya Sehun datar, sama sekali tidak berniat menerima bantuan apa pun dari gadis itu.

Malaikat kegelapannya ragu sejenak, lalu berkata dengan nada bertanya

"Aku… bisa menjadi tangan kirimu?"

"Kau bisa bermain piano?

"Eh… tidak"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya kau menjadi tangan kiriku", tukas Sehun, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu. Dan tertegun. Matanya menatap kenop pintu, lalu ia menunduk menatap tangan kirinya yang dibebat dan tangan kanannya yang memegang wadah kopi. Oh, sialan!

"Kau mau aku memegangi kopimu sementara kau mengeluarkan kunci?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan perasaan dongkol tetapi tidak menemukan ekspresi mengejek di wajah gadis itu. Malaikat kegelapannya itu hanya menatapnya dengan ragu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu meraih kopi Sehun dan mau tidak mau Sehun terpaksa membiarkan gadis itu mengambil alih kopinya. Sementara Sehun merogoh saku celana jinsnya, gadis itu melanjutkan, "Aku bisa menyiram tanamanmu kalau kau punya tanaman"

Sehun mengeluarkan kunci dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

"Aku bisa memberi makan anjingmu… atau kucingmu… kalau kau punya anjing atau kucing"

Sehun memutar kuncinya dan langsung menyadari kesulitan lain yang dihadapinya. Untuk membuka pintu dari dalam, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah memutar kenop dan pintu akan terbuka. Tetapi untuk membuka pintu dari luar, ia harus memutar kunci dan kenop pintu sekaligus. Nah, bagaimana pula…

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang lain ke depan Sehun dan memutar kenop pintu

"Aku bahkan tidak keberatan disuruh bersih-bersih", lanjutnya. Sehun menoleh ke arah malaikat kegelapannya yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Siapa nama gadis ini? Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah Kai pernah menyebutkannya? Mungkin. Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

"Jadi", kata gadis itu lagi ketika Sehun diam saja

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sehun menari napas dan mengembuskan dengan kesal. Lalu ia mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa berkata apa-apa

.

.

.

Luhan menahan pintu dengan sebelah tangan sebelum pintu itu tertutup di depan wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir menatap Sehun yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya dan mengarah ke tangga. Kemarin malam, ketika Kai meneleponnya, laki-laki itu sudah memperingatkan Luhan bahwa Luhan tidak akan mendapat sambutan hangat dari kakaknya. Tanpa diperingatkan pun, sebenarnya Luhan sudah bisa menduganya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Kenapa?

Pertama, karena malu. Ia telah mencederai tangan seorang pianis sehingga mengharuskan pianis itu membatalkan pertunjukannya, yang tentunya menyebabkan masalah-masalah rumit lain menyangkut kerugian yang sangat besar

Kedua, karena takut. Sehun sangat marah padanya dan itu sudah terlihat jelas kemarin. Hari ini pun laki-laki itu masih marah. Dan tatapan dingin laki-laki itu membuat Luhan ingin mundur teratur, berbalik, lalu berlari pergi.

Namun apakah setelah mencederai tangan seseorang—walaupun itu tidak disengaja—kau bisa berbalik pergi begitu saja tanpa merasa bersalah dan tanpa merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanmu? _Well, _Luhan tidak bisa. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya sejak kemarin dan membuat perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

Jadi di sinilah dirinya. Berusaha meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Berusaha bertanggung jawab. Tetapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Luhan mengembuskan napas putus asa. Apakah sebaiknya ia pergi saja? Karena menghadapi Sehun lagi sepertinya tidak ada gunanya. Malah laki-laki itu akan semakin membencinya. Ya, sepertinya yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Luhan untuk membantu Sehun adalah menyingkir dari hadapannya. Setidaknya untuk sementara, sampai laki-laki itu sedikit lebih tenang.

Tapi… Luhan menunduk menatap kopi Sehun yang masih dipegangnya. Aih…

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menguatkan diri, Luhan pun menyusul Sehun masuk ke dalam gedung dengan berat hati.

"Tunggu", panggil Luhan ketika ia melihat Sehun berjalan menaiki tangga

"Kopimu…"

Tentu saja Sehun tidak menjawab. Yah, mungkin ia tidak mendengar panggilan Luhan karena sosoknya sudah menghilang ketika ia berbelok di tengah tangga. Luhan mendesah dan bergegas menyusulnya. Kenapa laki-laki itu tidak menggunakan lift? Luhan tidak tahu. Tetapi napas Luhan sudah tersengal ketika ia tiba di lantai empat. Luhan berdiri di puncak tangga sambil berpegangan pada dinding dan berusaha mengatur napas.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti?"

Luhan mengangkat kepala mendengar suara yang dalam dan tajam itu. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah pasti adalah pintu apartemennya dan menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut. Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang kopi.

"Ini…"

Sehun memiringkan kepada sedikit, menatap Luhan. "Naik tangga sedikit dan kau sudah kehabisan napas? Kukira Kai pernah berkata bahwa kau penari"

Luhan menegakkan tubuh. "Penari juga manusia", sahutnya datar.

Sehun berkacak pinggang dan mengembuskan napas. Kesal

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia harus mengendalikan diri.

Tarik napas… keluarkan… tenangkan diri…

Lalu ia membuka mata dan menatap Sehun

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekali lagi", katanya dengan nada pelan dan jelas. "Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf dan aku sebenarnya ingin bertanggung jawab atas semua yang sudah kulakukan. Kai merasa kau membutuhkan bantuan dan karena dia tidak bisa menemanimu setiap saat, kupikir aku mungkin bisa membantu"

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah meminta maaf dan aku sudah menawarkan bantuan. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bersedia menerima keduanya. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan dan sekarang aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi"

Sehun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, walaupun raut wajahnya sulit dibaca.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menyodorkan kopi yang masih dipegangnya ke arah laki-laki itu

"Ambil ini", katanya pendek.

Sehun menerimanya, namun masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan", gumam Luhan datar dan tanpa nada tulus dalam suaranya, lalu berjalan ke arah lift. Ia tidak sudi turun melalui tangga.

"Siapa namamu?"

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Sehun dengan curiga. Apa lagi sekarang? Laki-laki itu mau melaporkanku ke polisi?

"Luhan", jawabnya datar

"Luhan. Kau benar", kata Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan kening

"Apa?"

"Kau benar", kata Sehun sekali lagi. Seulas senyum kecil yang hambar tersungging di bibirnya. Luhan tidak yakin ia suka melihat senyum seperti itu

"Kau memang bersalah. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku cacat dan mengacaukan hidupku"

"Cacat? Kau tidak cacat", sela Luhan

"Tanganmu akan sembuh dalam beberapa bulan"

"Tidak ada yang menjamin tanganku bisa kembali seperti sedia kala", balas Sehun

"Dan semua itu gara-gara kau", lanjutnya

Luhan menelan ludah diam-diam. "Aku tahu, karena itulah…"

"Baiklah", sela Sehun tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Luhan

"Kalau kau memang ingin menjadi pesuruhku, kuizinkan kau menjadi pesuruhku"

.

.

.

Aku udah berusaha untuk terus update cepet :)

Pemberitahuan juga, ff ini project ff aku yang terakhir hehe

Ff lain bakal aku apus, kalian gak keberatan kan? Hehe

Dan klo memungkinkan satu chap aku publish 2-3 bab, biar cepet selesai

Jujur aku udah ga betah disini hehe, readernya ya gitu haha

Idc kalian bilang apa ttg aku, tpi that's me :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_

_I told her all my heart,_

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._

_Ah! She did depart!_

_Soon after she was gone from me,_

_A traveller came by,_

_Silently, invisibly_

_He took her with a sigh_

_Love's Secret, _William Blake (1757-1827)

.

.

.

Remake dari novel karya Ilana Tan

"Sunshine Becomes You"

.

.

.

HunHan story

.

.

.

Happy reading!

Kuijinkan kau menjadi pesuruhku? Yang benar saja! Luhan memberengut dongkol selagi mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen yang luas.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak ingin meminta ganti rugi darimu",

Luhan berhenti mengagumi ruang duduk yang dibanjiri cahaya matahari dan menoleh ke arah suara Sehun. Sehun meletakkan kopinya di atas meja kecil yang dipenuhi kertas dan buku. Lalu ia menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Luhan

"Kau tahu seberapa besar kerugian yang kau timbulkan?"

"Tidak", gumam Luhan jujur.

"Kata Kai, kau tidak mungkin sanggup membayar kalau aku meminta ganti rugi darimu"

Luhan terdiam. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan erat. Sepertinya kerugian yang ditimbulkannya memang sangat besar.

"Jadi asal kau tahu, Kai yang memintaku untuk tidak menyulitkanmu"

Sehun mendengus, lalu bergumam, "Menyulitkanmu. Coba lihat siapa yang kesulitan di sini"

Luhan tetap diam. Apa yang bisa dikatakannya dalam situasi seperti ini? Tidak ada

Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya, telapak tangan menghadap ke atas. Luhan menatap tangan itu, lalu menatap Sehun.

"Kunci", gumam Sehun.

"Oh"

Luhan tersadar dan cepat-cepat mengembalikan kunci apartemen laki-laki itu yang masih dipegangnya, karena tadi ia yang membantu Sehun membuka pintu apartemen.

"Nah, kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin mulai bekerja", kata Sehun sambil melemparkan kunci apartemennya ke atas meja

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan sarapan? Dapurnya di sebelah sana", Luhan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk, lalu mendesah dalam hati. Ia sendiri yang menginginkan hal ini, bukan? Ia sendiri yang datang menawarkan diri untuk membantu laki-laki itu. Ia sendiri yang mencari masalah. Jadi… oh, baiklah! Ia juga tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya sekarang.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Luhan enggan sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku kejutan?" balas Sehun Hirano acuh tak acuh dan melemparkan seulas senyum hambar ke arah Luhan. "Aku suka kejutan"

Mendadak langkah Luhan terhenti dan ia mengerjap menatap keadaan dapur yang kacau-balau. Biji-biji kopi tersebar di meja dan di lantai, bercampur dengan pecah-pecahan cangkir dan botol. Genangan air terlihat di permukaan meja dan juga di lantai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Oh, ya, kau boleh membersihkan dapurnya sekalian"

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Luhan. Namun Sehun tidak menjawab. Luhan menoleh dan menyadari Sehun sudah tidak berada di tempatnya tadi. Sedetik kemudian Luhan mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah masuk ke kamar

Luhan mendengus dan kembali menatap kekacauan di hadapannya. Ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di dapur ini. Sepertinya Sehun ingin membuat kopi, tetapi ia tidak terbiasa

menggunakan satu tangan. Beginilah hasilnya. Luhan menoleh ke balik bahunya, menatap ruang duduk yang kosong, dan bergumam, "Dan apa katanya tadi? Dia tidak butuh

bantuan?"

Ia mendengus pelan. "Yah, yang benar saja"

.

.

.

Sehun duduk tertegun menatap sarapan yang disiapkan Luhan untuknya

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan polos. "Kenapa?"

"Susu dan sereal?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada tidak percaya sambil mendongak menatap Luhan. "Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Mata Luhan menyipit mendengar nada mencemooh dalam suara Sehun. "Hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan di dapurmu", katanya membela diri.

"Aku yakin masih ada _bacon _dan telur", gumam Sehun

"Tidak ada", sahut Luhan tegas, "kecuali kau menyembunyikannya di kamar tidurmu". Sehun memberengut menatapnya

"Roti", katanya. "Aku yakin masih ada roti",

Luhan mengangguk, "Memang benar, tapi sudah berjamur. Aku membuangnya karena kupikir kau pasti tidak mau makan roti yang sudah berjamur",

Sehun masih memberengut seolah-olah Luhan yang membuat rotinya jamuran.

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa di dapurmu", Luhan menegaskan sekali lagi. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Seharusnya kau tahu itu karena kau yang tinggal di sini",

Sehun menyipitkan matanya menatap Luhan dan Luhan kembali merasakan keinginan untuk mundur teratur.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu membeli persediaan makanan atau apa pun kau butuhkan dan membawanya ke sini sore nanti, setelah aku selesai mengajar", Luhan menawarkan diri.

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, bel pintu berbunyi. Luhan otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu, lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Buka pintunya",

"Oh",

Luhan mendesah dalam hati mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Sehun. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun harus… Oh, baiklah, kalau mau jujur, ia tahu kenapa Sehun bersikap sinis, terutama padanya.

Dengan enggan, Luhan berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Seorang laki-laki muda, tinggi seperti tiang, berkulit putih dan berambut pirang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat

"Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki itu tanpa basa-basi, namun tidak ada nada tajam dalam suaranya. Sebelum Luhan sempat menanyakan hal yang sama, suara Sehun terdengar di belakangnya

"Masuklah, Kris"

Luhan menepi memberi jalan. Laki-laki yang terlihat seperti peman bola basket profesional yang dipanggil "Kris" itu masuk dan berjalan melewati Luhan ke ruang duduk.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Luhan mendengar Kris bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Dan apa maksudmu kau ingin membatalkan—Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tanganmu kenapa?"

Luhan menutup pintu dan mengikuti tamu Sehun ke ruang duduk.

"Karena itulah kubilang semua jadwalku sampai akhir tahun harus dibatalkan", kata Sehun sambil duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Ini bencana", gumam Kris. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor. "Aku harus segera menghubungi orang-orang. Ini benar-benar bencana. Tapi, ceritakan padaku bagaimana tanganmu bisa berakhir seperti itu?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum samar

"Orang yang berdiri di belakangmu itulah yang membuat tanganku berakhir seperti ini", katanya pada Kris. Kris berputar dan menatap Luhan

"Kau?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. "Kau mematahkan tangannya?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak disengaja" sahut Luhan cepat. Lalu menambahkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Dan tangannya tidak patah",

Kris memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sengaja atau tidak, kita tetap harus menghitung ganti ruginya"

"Eh, itu…" Luhan mengerjap, melirik ke arah Sehun yang menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa dan menatap langit-langit, lalu kembali menatap Kris.

"Dia teman Kai"

Luhan dan Kris serentak menoleh ke Arah Sehun.

"Dia teman Kai", kata Sehun sekali lagi", Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot mencoba meminta ganti rugi darinya",

Kris mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Teman Kai atau bukan…"

"Dia juga tidak akan sanggup mengganti kerugian sebesar itu", sela Sehun. Matanya beralih dari Kris ke arah Luhan

"Tapi dia sudah memikirkan cara lain untuk menggantinya"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alis. "Bagaimana?"

"Kris, kenalkan", kata Sehun sambil mengayunkan lengannya ke arah Luhan, "Ini… tunggu, siapa namamu tadi? Ah, terserahlah. Kris, ini pengurus rumahku yang baru",

_Pesuruh dan pengurus rumah_. Luhan mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya itulah posisinya di rumah ini.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Pengurus rumah?"

Apa lagi yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat itu selain mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kris dan berkata, "Halo, aku Luhan. Xi Luhan",

Senyum Kris melebar dan ia menjabat tangan Luhan dengan tegas. "Kris Wu. Aku agen sekaligus manajer Sehun", katanya

"Jadi kau temannya Kai?"

"Ya, begitulah", Luhan mendapat kesan bahwa Kris Wu ini sepertinya orang baik.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan basa-basi kalian nanti", sela Sehun tajam. "Sekarang ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan",

Kris menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Oke, oke",

Teringat pada posisinya, Luhan bertanya ragu, "Mau minum kopi?"

"Boleh juga", sahut Kris cepat. "Terima kasih",

Luhan menyadari Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. _Apa? Sebagai pengurus rumah ini di sini aku harus menyuguhkan minuman untuk tamu, bukan? _Gerutu Luhan dalam hati

Kenapa laki-laki itu menatapnya seperti itu, seolah-olah ia tidak percaya Luhan mampu

membuat kopi sendiri. Atau apakah ia curiga Luhan akan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kopinya dan membuatnya lebih celaka lagi?

"Kau mau juga?" tanya Luhan pendek.

Sehun masih terlihat ragu, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Boleh",

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kris masing-masing berbicara di telepon ketika Luhan kembali ke ruang duduk. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajah ketika Luhan meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja di hadapannya, tetapi ia berdiri dari sofa, berjalan ke pintu beranda dan berdiri di sana. Luhan menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan perhatian kepada Kris Wu yang sudah selesai berbicara di telepon.

"Terima kasih", kata Kris sambil meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Aku sudah membuat masalah besar, bukan?" tanya Luhan. Kris menatapnya

"Tentu saja", jawabnya, namun nada suaranya ringan. Luhan menggigit bibir dan mencengkeram pinggiran nampan di tangannya

"Seberapa parah?"

"Jangan berdiri saja di sana. Duduklah", kata Kris, lalu menyesap kopinya. "Wah, kopi ini enak sekali"

Luhan duduk tegak di hadapan Kris, masih mencengkeram

pinggiran nampan

"Seberapa parah?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tenang saja", sahut Kris ringan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuatasi". Jawaban Kris yang penuh percaya diri itu entah kenapa membuat Luhan merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Ia melirik Sehun yang

masih berdiri menghadap pintu kaca beranda, memandang ke luar sambil berbicara di ponsel. Luhan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan berbisik, "Apakah dia sangat terkenal?"

Kris ikut mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Sehun? Tentu saja",

Mata Luhan melebar. "Benarkah?"

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Dia memang tidak terkenal dikalangan remaja dan umum seperti kebanyakan penyanyi pop", katanya, "tapi namanya terkenal di kalangan tertentu. Kalau kau pianis atau musisi, kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya",

Luhan mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Oh, begitu",

Tepat pada saat itu Sehun kembali bergabung dengan mereka di sofa. Ponselnya di lemparkan ke atas meja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris padanya.

"Kacau", sahut Sehun muram. "Memangnya apa lagi yang kau

harapkan?"

Sehun meraih cangkirnya dan menyesap kopinya. Lalu ia tertegun menatap kopi itu sejenak dan tanpa sadar Luhan menahan napas

_Apa? Apa lagi sekarang?_

Tetapi Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menyesap kopinya sekali lagi. Dan lagi. Dan Luhan pun akhirnya mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba dan menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan tersentak dan mengerjap

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak menatapmu",

Mata Sehun menyipit. "Kau sedang menikmati kekacauan yang kau timbulkan?"

"Tidak!" bantah Luhan cepat. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu",

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu?" gumamnya acuh tak acuh, lalu kembali menyesap kopinya.

_Oh, laki-laki ini benar-benar… _Luhan menggigit bibir dan berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak melempar nampan yang dipegangnya ke kepala Sehun. Ia berdiri dan bergumam, "Aku harus pergi",

"Oh, jangan biarkan Sehun membuatmu kesal", kata Kris. "Dia memang selalu begitu",

Sehun melotot ke arah temannya. Luhan tersenyum kepada Kris

"Bukan begitu. Aku harus mengajar siang hari ini",

"Mengajar apa?" tanya Kris.

"Balet"

"Ah, kau ballerina rupanya. Hebat",

"Kau sudah membersihkan dapur?" sela Sehun dengan nada datar.

Luhan mendesah dalam hati. Aneh sekali, bagaimana Sehun bisa membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi berat dan muram hanya dengan satu kalimat singkat

"Sudah", sahut Luhan. "Kau mau memeriksanya dulu?"

"Nanti saja", kata Sehun dan kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Masih ada kopi di dapur kalau kalian mau", kata Luhan, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk meletakkan nampan dan mengambil tasnya. Ia kembali ke ruang duduk dan Kris berdiri dari sofa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu", kata Kris.

Luhan tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Kris laki-laki yang baik, pikir Luhan. Sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki yang satu lagi yang duduk di sofa dengan tangan dibebat dan wajah memberengut. Luhan berbalik, lalu berhenti. Ia ragu sejenak. Ia pasti sudah gila

karena merasa harus bertanya, namun akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan bertanya enggan

"Apakah kau ingin aku datang lagi nanti sore?"

Luhan setengah berharap laki-laki menjawab: _Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa, jadi jauh-jauhlah dariku._

"Tidak", sahut Sehun pendek.

Harapannya terkabul. Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah",

"Kami juga akan pergi sebentar lagi", jelas Kris kepada Luhan.

"Ada banyak orang yang harus kami temui dan banyak masalah yang harus kami selesaikan. Jadi kami akan sibuk sepanjang hari ini",

"Ya, kami harus menyelesaikan masalah yang kau timbulkan", tambah Sehun datar.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sungguh, ia tidak perlu diingatkan setiap menit tentang "masalah" yang ditimbulkannya. Kalau tidak, kenapa lagi ia masih berada di sini dan menahan diri menerima semua ini? Lagi pula, "masalah" ini sebenarnya juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Luhan. Kalau Luhan memang benar-benar ingin membuat seorang Oh Sehun celaka, ia pasti tidak hanya akan membuat tangan kiri laki-laki itu terkilir. Luhan pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Misalnya…

"Tapi kau boleh datang besok pagi", kata Sehun, memotong jalan pikiran Luhan yang mulai melantur.

"Ya?"

"Besok pagi jam delapan tepat", kata Sehun datar.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Aku bisa membantu kalau boleh", sela Kris menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Sehun menatap Kris

"Kau mau menjadi manajer merangkap pengurus rumahku?"

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Menjadi manajermu saja sudah cukup merepotkan",

"Bagus", Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang",

Sungguh. Kata-kata terakhir Sehun dan caranya mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuat Luhan merasa seolah-olah ia memang telah menjadi pesuruh laki-laki itu. Luhan hampir tidak percaya ia sendirilah yang dengan sukarela melemparkan diri ke dalam masalah ini. Tapi siapa yang menduga Sehun bisa begitu menyebalkan?

Memang benar kata orang. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat!

.

.

.

BAAA!

Aku dateng lagi update ff bhak

Masalah footnote aku kemaren, sebenernya itu ga 100% asli :p

Cuman lucu aja gitu lngsung tiba2 bnyk reviewers haha, aku mah klo beneran tega aku udah stop kali

Satu lagi, gausah fav/follow ceritanya kalo gak review, heran gue kalian pelit banget sama review. Emang review itu bayar ya? Lucu kalian haha

Aku sih ga masalahin klo emang review nya dikit karena yg baca juga dikit, lah ini? HAHA


	5. Chapter 5 & 6

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_

_I told her all my heart,_

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._

_Ah! She did depart!_

_Soon after she was gone from me,_

_A traveller came by,_

_Silently, invisibly_

_He took her with a sigh_

_Love's Secret, _William Blake (1757-1827)

.

.

.

Remake dari novel karya Ilana Tan

"Sunshine Becomes You"

.

.

.

HunHan story

.

.

.

Happy reading!

Bunyi samar piring-piring yang berdenting membuat Luhan terjaga. Matanya terbuka dan ia memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan meraih beker. Hampir jam enam. Berarti ia hanya sempat tidur tiga jam. Malah tidak sampai tiga jam.

Luhan turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia menyibak tirai tebal dan memandang langit yang masih gelap. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia lelah, tetapi tidak bisa tidur. Lalu kemarin ia berpikir mungkin sebaiknya ia menginap di rumah orangtuanya di Busan. Ia berpikir pasti bisa menenangkan pikiran sejenak di rumah tempatnya dibesarkan, di dekat orangtuanya. Tetapi ternyata hasilnya sama saja. Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan bunyi sekecil apa pun langsung membuatnya terjaga.

Apakah ini wajar?

Apakah insomnia ini akan berlangsung terus?

Apakah ia harus minum obat tidur?

Ia menarik napas dan merasa dadanya sesak.

Bunyi samar yang menandakan kegiatan di dapur lantai bawah membuat Luhan tenang. Eommanya pasti sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, seperti yang dilakukannya setiap hari selama 32 tahun perkawinannya. Sebentar lagi Appanya akan bangun dan bergabung dengan Eommanya di dapur untuk sarapan bersama. Appa dan Eommanya sarapan dan makan malam bersama setiap hari. Ketika ia masih tinggal di sini bersama orangtuanya, Luhan juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Acara makan bersama itu selalu menyenangkan karena mereka membicarakan hal-hal menarik. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Sebaiknya ia segera turun kalau ia ingin sarapan bersama orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang membantu Eommanya menyiapkan sarapan ketika Appanya muncul di dapur.

"Halo, Princess, kau tidur nyenyak semalam?", tanya Appanya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

"Pagi, Appa", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidurku nyenyak sekali"

Berbohong sedikit demi kebaikan tidak ada salahnya, pikir Luhan. Ia tidak ingin menambah kecemasan orangtuanya. Appanya menangkup pipi Luhan dan mengamatinya dengan saksama

"Matamu agak bengkak", gumam Appanya dengan alis berkerut samar. "Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?"

"Oh, Appaaaa", erang Luhan, tetapi senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya, "aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Dan mataku akan kukompres dengan mentimun nanti. Oke?"

"Kau tahu Appamu sangat protektif", kata Eommanya sambil meletakkan sepiring _sandwich _buatan sendiri di atas meja bundar di tengah-tengah dapur.

"Aku tahu," sahut Luhan. "Dan itu karena Appa menyayangiku."

Appa menepuk pipi Luhan. "Benar sekali, Princess."

"Sayang, kau tentu tahu kami ingin kau kembali tinggal di sini bersama kami, bukan?" tanya Eommanya. Luhan meremas tangan Eommanya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma. Sungguh. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan menelpon kalian kalau ada apa-apa."

Eommanya mendesah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayo, kita makan."

Luhan meraih sepotong _sandwich _dan menggigitnya. "Mm, _sandwich _ini enak sekali."

"Kau mau membawa beberapa potong untuk… siapa nama temanmu itu?" tanya Eommanya sambil berpikir-pikir.

"Teman yang mana?" Luhan balas bertanya. "Teman-teman di Steps?"

"Temanmu yang tangannya terkilir". Luhan nyaris tersedak

"Maksud Mom, Oh Sehun?"

Luhan memang sudah bercerita kepada orangtuanya tentang Sehun, tentang kecelakaan yang menyebabkan tangan kiri laki-laki itu harus dibebat, juga tentang Luhan yang membantunya karena Luhan-lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu, walaupun tidak disengaja. Yah, tentu saja Luhan tidak bercerita tentang sikap buruk Sehun dan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki itu membencinya. Orangtuanya tidak perlu tahu soal itu. Appanya pasti ngamuk kalau tahu putri semata wayangnya diperlakukan seperti pesuruh oleh

Sehun

"Dia bukan temanku," bantah Luhan, sebal karena teringat pada laki-laki menjengkelkan itu. "Dia kakak temanku. Dan satu-satunya alasan aku membantunya adalah karena kalian mendidikku dengan baik, mendidikku menjadi orang yang baik."

"Kau memang harus membantunya karena kau yang membuatnya cedera," kata appanya. Ketika melihat Luhan membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan

"Tentu saja itu tidak disengaja."

"Bawalah beberapa potong untuknya," kata eommanya sambil berdiri dan mulai mencari-cari kotak plastik di lemari dapur untuk tempat _sandwich_.

Luhan mendesah enggan dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah eommanya masih tetap akan memberikan _sandwich _kepada Sehun apabila ia tahu bagaimana sikap laki-laki itu pada Luhan. Yah, mungkin saja. Karena bagaimanapun Luhan-lah yang menyebabkan tangannya

terkilir. Aih…

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Luhan sudah bersiap-siap kembali ke Seoul. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil VW Beetle kuningnya dan meletakkan kotak plastik berisi _sandwich _di kursi penumpang.

"Kau sudah membawa semuanya? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Eommanya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali Luhan meninggalkan rumah. "Dompet? Ponsel? Obat?"

Luhan memeriksa isi tasnya. "Yap. Sudah ada semuanya. Tidak ada yang tertinggal."

"Hati-hati," kata Appanya. "Telepon kami kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

"Tentu, Appa"

Luhan memasang sabuk pengaman, melambai kepada orangtuanya dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah. Ia tahu orangtuanya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia sendiri juga kadang-kadang mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa menjaga diri. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Luhan melirik jam di dasbor mobil dan mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat tiba di tempat Sehun. Semoga jalanan tidak macet

.

.

.

Gadis itu belum datang. Sehun memberengut menatap jam di atas piano. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan tepat dan gadis itu masih belum datang. Hebat. Hebat sekali.

Sehun sudah uring-uringan sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dan ia akan tetap uring-uringan sampai ia mendapatkan kopi paginya. Ia membutuhkan kopi. Ia membutuhkan gadis itu untuk membuat kopi untuknya. Kalau gadis itu ciut dalam sehari dan memutuskan untuk tidak datang, Sehun terpaksa harus pergi ke kafe di ujung jalan untuk membeli kopi lagi. Dan ia akan kebingungan lagi saat harus membuka pintu gedungnya dari luar.

Sehun menatap tuts piano di hadapannya dan suasana hatinya semakin muram. Piano itu mengingatkan dirinya pada tangannya yang patah. Hmm, terkilir sebenarnya lebih tepat. Tapi apa bedanya, pokoknya tangan kirinya jadi tak bisa digunakan, kan? Ia menggerutu dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang duduk. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kemarin bahwa gadis itu harus tiba di sini jam delapan tepat? Apakah kata-katanya kurang jelas? Apakah…

Bel interkom berbunyi dan memotong jalan pikirannya. Sehun melangkah lebar menghampiri interkom yang terpasang di dinding dan menatap layar kecil di sana. Itu dia malaikat kegelapannya. Akhirnya datang juga. Sehun menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu depan gedung dan menunggu. Dua menit kemudian bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi.

Sehun membuka pintu dengan satu sentakan cepat dan menatap Luhan yang ternyata sedang berdiri dengan ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga. Melihat Sehun, gadis itu cepat-cepat bergumam, "Eh, Chen, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kutelepon lagi nanti, ya?"

Alis Sehun berkerut

"Kau terlambat" katanya ketika gadis itu sudah menutup ponsel. "Satu jam tiga menit"

Luhan meletakkan tas dan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di salah satu kursi berlengan di ruang duduk. "Akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu"

"Jadi kenapa kau datang terlambat padahal sudah kubilang kau harus tiba di sini jam delapan tepat?" tanya Sehun masam.

"Jalanannya macet sekali hari ini. Biasanya aku tidak membutuhkan waktu selama itu dari Busan kesini" sahut Luhan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tinggal di Busan?"

"Tidak, aku punya apartemen di sini, di Apgeujong, di Dujeong Village. Orangtuaku yang tinggal di Busan. Aku menginap di rumah orangtuaku kemarin"

Sehun hanya bergumam sambil lalu dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Luhan yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat berdirinya

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan membuat kopinya sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh, ya. Benar", kata Luhan cepat dan berbalik hendak berjalan ke dapur. Tetapi ia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik kembali. "Omong-omong, aku bawa _sandwich_. Karena kau belum sarapan, kau bisa makan dulu sementara aku buat membuat kopi "

Sehun mengamati _sandwich _dalam kotak plastik yang diletakkkan Luhan di atas meja di hadapannya. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh sarapan"

"Semua orang harus sarapan. Masa kau hanya minum kopi setiap pagi?"

"Ya"

"Coba dulu"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa? Takut aku akan meracunimu?"

Sehun mendongak mendengar nada kesal dalam suara gadis itu.

"Mungkin" sahut. "Siapa tahu?"

Sehun mengamati mata Luhan menyipit dan bibirnya terkatup rapat, seolah-olah gadis itu berusaha menahan diri. Akhirnya gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Tidak ada racun. Ibuku yang membuat _sandwich_-nya. Dia menyuruhku memberikannya kepadamu. Memangnya kau pikir ibuku berniat meracunimu?"

Alis Sehun berkerut heran. "Ibumu mengenalku?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia tahu tentang kecelakaan itu dan dia tahu aku akan membantumu selama tanganmu masih dibebat" Luhan berhenti sejenak, lalu menambahkan dengan nada tidak sabar, "Demi Tuhan, makan saja. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskannya kalau tidak mau"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia menatap _sandwich _di hadapannya dengan masam, lalu kembali mendongak menatap Luhan

"Mana kopiku?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Luhan mengembuskan napas kesal, berbalik, dan berjalan ke dapur sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan kembali ke ruang duduk membawa secangkir kopi. Sehun masih duduk di tempatnya tadi sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertas di atas meja. Kotak berisi _sandwich _yang diletakkan Luhan di atas meja tadi masih belum dibuka. Luhan mendesah dalam hati dan meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja. Sehun langsung meraih cangkir itu dan menyesap kopinya. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Luhan

"Kau boleh mulai membersihkan rumah. Pengisap debu dan semua yang kau butuhkan untuk bersih-bersih ada di lemari di samping pintu masuk. Dan ingat" katanya dengan nada tajam yang sudah mulai dikenal Luhan. "Jangan sentuh pianoku dan jangan sentuh kertas-kertasku"

Luhan melirik kertas-kertas penuh coretan not balok yang tersebar di atas meja. Baiklah, ia tidak akan mengelap atau merapikan meja ini. Oke, Tidak masalah. Beres. Apa lagi?

Tetapi Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia berdiri dari sofa dengan cangkir kopi di tangan dan berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Luhan menatap pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan tegas itu dengan mata disipitkan, lalu mendesah pelan dan berjalan ke arah lemari yang ditunjuk Sehun tadi untuk mengeluarkan mesin pengisap debu.

.

.

.

Sehun melepaskan _headphone _yang terpasang di kepalanya dengan kasar dan melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menjauhi _keyboard_-nya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Bermain piano dengan satu tangan terasa sangat menyedihkan. Ditambah lagi, ia belum mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagunya.

Semua ini gara-gara tangannya yang cacat!

Dan tangannya cacat gara-gara gadis itu!

Omong-omong soal gadis itu…

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatap pintu kamar tidurnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memasang telinga. Hening. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Beberapa menit setelah Sehun masuk ke kamarnya tadi, ia mendengar mesin pengisap debu dinyalakan. Ia mengenakan _headphone _dan memperbesar volume musiknya untuk meredam bunyi berisik itu sementara gadis itu bekerja. Tetapi sekarang tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi di luar sana. Sehun melirik jam. Ternyata sudah lama juga ia mengurung diri di kamar. Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan melongok ke luar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia berjalan ke ruang duduk, lalu ke dapur, lalu kembali ke ruang duduk. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di apartemennya selain dirinya sendiri

Lalu di mana gadis itu?

Mungkin sudah pulang, pikir Sehun dalam hati dan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Tapi, tunggu dulu, apakah masih ada kopi di dapur?

Sehun berjalan kembali di dapur dan mendesah lega ketika menemukan masih ada tersisa kopi di sana. Bagus. Berikutnya makanan. Sehun membuka lemari dapur dan memberengut. Apa-apaan ini? Tidak ada makanan. Sehun teringat kata-kata gadis itu dan terpaksa mengakui bahwa gadis itu benar. Tidak ada apa-apa di dapurnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia kembali ke ruang duduk dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa. Ia hendak meraih _remote control _untuk menyalakan televisi ketika matanya terpaku pada kotak berisi _sandwich _di atas meja. Perutnya berbunyi. Baiklah, ia akan memakan _sandwich_-nya sekarang karena gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Dan _sandwich _itu sangat enak. Ia juga merasa lebih baik setelah makan. Lebih tenang.

Sehun sedang mengunyah potongan _sandwich _terakhir sambil menonton televisi ketika bel pintunya berbunyi. Sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa bukan interkomnya yang berbunyi, melainkan bel pintunya. Apakah salah seorang tetangganya datang berkunjung? Tidak mungkin. Sehun nyaris sama sekali tidak mengenal tetangga-tetangganya. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung berhadapan kembali dengan malaikat kegelapannya. Malaikat kegelapan yang memeluk dua kantong belanjaan.

"Hai", kata Luhan sambil berjalan melewati Sehun dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Kau mau pasta untuk makan siang?"

Sehun mengerjap dan menatap Luhan yang langsung berjalan ke dapur. Apa maksudnya ini? Ia menutup pintu dan menyusul gadis itu ke dapur. Luhan meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di meja dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kantong.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil

"Karena tidak ada apa pun di dapurmu, aku memutuskan pergi membeli sedikit persediaan makanan" jelasnya. "Tadi aku sempat mengetuk pintu kamarmu untuk memberitahumu, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Kupikir kau sedang beristirahat dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu, jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung pergi saja"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuka pintu di bawah? Kau membawa kunciku?" tanya Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"Tentu saja tidak", sahut gadis itu cepat, terlihat agak jengkel. Lalu ia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada rendah dan tidak terdengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun menyipitkan mata. "Apa katamu?"

"Pintu di bawah terbuka lebar" sahut gadis itu, tapi Sehun yakin sekali bukan itu yang digumamkannya tadi. "Jadi kau langsung masuk"

"Tentu saja" Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali meneruskan kesibukannya mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari dalam kantong.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Sehun.

"Makanan sehat" sahut Luhan tanpa mendongak. "Jadi kau mau pasta untuk makan siang? Atau kau sudah kenyang makan _sandwich_?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar bahwa gadis itu tahu ia telah menghabiskan _sandwich _tadi, tetapi ia berhasil menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar dan acuh tak acuh

"_Sandwich _saja tidak bisa membuatku kenyang" katanya. "Pastikan saja pastamu itu bisa di makan"

Luhan mendengus pelan, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Sehun menatap barang-barang belanjaan Luhan dengan kening berkerut dan bertanya, "Apakah aku harus membayar untuk semua ini?"

"Tidak", sahut Luhan sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas dan lemari. "Bagaimanapun, aku harus membayar ganti rugi kepadamu, bukan? Jadi anggap saja ini semacam ganti rugiku padamu"

Sehun mengangguk. "Bagus"

"Omong-omong, kau tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana hari ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Pergi ke mana?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Maksudku, kalau kau bosan di rumah terus dan ingin ke suatu tempat—pergi menemui temanmu, misalnya, atau ke mana pun—aku bisa mengantarmu"

"Kenapa kau ingin mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri?"

Luhan berhenti menyusun barang belanjaannya dan menoleh menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dengan cepat mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya gadis itu berkata, "Lupakan saja. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bertanya."

Lalu ia menggerutu pelan dan Sehun hanya bisa menangkap kata "bodoh" dan "gila".

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel. Luhan meninggalkan pekerjaannya, bergegas menghampiri tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering-dering. Ia menatap layar ponsel sebelum menekan tombol "jawab" dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Ya, Kai?"

Sehun mengangkat alis. Ternyata adiknya.

"Aku?" Luhan melirik sekilas. "Aku ada di rumah kakakmu sekarang"

Saat itu Sehun baru ingat bahwa ia belum memberitahu Kai bahwa gadis yang dikejar-kejarnya kini menjadi pengurus rumah Sehun. Sehun ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Kai bila tahu soal ini.

"Membantunya" kata Luhan lagi ditelepon, sepertinya sedang menjelaskan keberadaannya di apartemen Sehun kepada Kai. "Karena sepertinya dia memang sangat membutuhkannya"

Sehun menggeleng membantah, namun Luhan mengabaikannya dan memalingkan wajah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ya. Tidak, kau tidak perlu datang" lanjut Luhan. Lalu ia terdiam dan alisnya terangkat heran. "Apa? Kau sudah ada di sini?"

Sehun dan Luhan serentak menoleh ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Lagi-lagi bel pintu. Luhan berjalan keluar dari dapur dan pergi membuka pintu. Sehun tidak menyusul. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi di dapur dan memeriksa barang-barang yang dibeli gadis itu. Roti gandum, mentega, susu, buah-buahan, sayuran hijau, daging, jamur…

"Hai, Kai. Apa kabar?"

Ia mendengar suara Luhan yang riang menyapa Kai. Lalu, "Kau sudah makan siang? Belum? Aku akan membuat pasta. Kau mau?"

Sehun menoleh ketika Luhan dan adiknya muncul di dapur. Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur was was.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintu di bawah?" tanya Sehun pada adiknya. Sungguh, keamanan di gedung ini perlu dipertanyakan kalau semua orang bisa masuk begitu saja.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang pindah rumah. Pintu di bawah terbuka lebar" sahut Kai dan menempati bangku tinggi di samping Sehun. Ia menoleh menatap Luhan, yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan barang-barang belanjaannya tadi, dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Jadi kenapa Luhan ada di sini?"

"Aku sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan, Kai" Luhan membenarkan.

"Kau dengar, bukan?" tanya Sehun pada Kai dengan nada puas. "Dia sendiri yang memaksa ingin menjadi tangan kiriku, ingin membantuku bersih-bersih, ingin menyiram tanamanku kalau aku punya tanaman, dan ingin memberi makan anjing dan kucingku kalau aku punya anjing dan kuncing"

"Ya, begitulah" Luhan membenarkan sekali lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan jadwal mengajarmu? Tidak terganggu?" tanya Kai kepada Luhan yang sedang mengisi panci dengan air.

"Sama sekali tidak" sahut Luhan tanpa menoleh. "Aku sudah melepas beberapa kelasku, jadi jadwal mengajarku tidak terlalu padat lagi sekarang"

"Oh, ya? Kenapa?" Sehun mendengar Kai bertanya dengan nada heran, seolah-olah Luhan tidak boleh mengurangi jadwal mengajarnya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa" Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku hanya ingin punya waktu untuk menari lagi sendiri. Tidak hanya mengajar"

"Jadi kau berencana mengambil kelas menari lagi?" tanya Kai. Sekali lagi Luhan mengangkat bahu

"Mungkin" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tepat pada saat itu bel pintu berbunyi lagi dan Sehun menggerutu, "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Akan kulihat siapa itu", kata Kai kepada Luhan sambil turun dari bangku tinggi yang didudukinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja. Membuka pintu adalah salah satu tugasku di sini" kata Luhan sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur dan pergi melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel. Setelah Luhan pergi, Kai menoleh menatap Sehun

"Kuharap kau memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia masih di sini. Belum berlari terbirit-birit" kata Sehun acuh tak acuh. "Tapi kau boleh membawanya pergi dan membuat hidupku lebih tenang. Aku selalu merasa dia akan mematahkan tanganku yang lain"

Kai terkekeh. "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa membujuknya melupakan niatnya membantumu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dan dia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu", katanya. Lalu ia menatap tangan Sehun

"Bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Masih cacat" Lalu Sehun teringat sesuatu dan bertanya, "Kau tidak memberitahu Mom dan Dad soal ini, bukan?"

Kai menggeleng

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka jantungan di tengah-tengah liburan"

"Bagus" gumam Sehun. Saat ini kedua orangtuanya sedang menikmati liburan tahunan mereka di Jepang dan ia tidak ingin mereka mempersingkat liburan hanya gara-gara dirinya.

"Oh, Kris", Sehun mendengar suara Luhan menyapa manajernya di depan pintu. "Sehun ada di dapur bersama Kai. Omong-omong, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Kris? Kenapa dia datang?", gumam Sehun. Dan ia mengulangi pertanyaannya kepada Kris ketika laki-laki itu masuk ke dapur bersama Luhan.

"Aku? Aku datang karena aku tahu aku bisa menemukan Luhan di sini", ucap Kris tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi

"Hai, Kai. Apa kabar?"

Sehun melirik Kai yang menatap Kris lurus-lurus.

"Kau sudah mengenal Luhan? Kapan?" tanya Kai dengan nada tajam bercampur heran.

"Kemarin" sahut Kris ringan, sama sekali tidak menyadari kenyataan bahwa Kai kini tidak lagi memandangnya sebagai teman, tetapi saingan. Sehun yakin Kai tahu bahwa Kris selalu ramah pada wanita mana pun, karena adiknya sering menggoda Kris tentang hal itu. Tetapi ketika wanita yang menjadi sasaran perhatian Kris adalah seorang Xi Luhan, sepertinya Kai tidak lagi menganggap semua itu lucu.

"Dia membuat kopi yang enak sekali kemarin. Bukankah begitu, Luhan?" kata Kris sambil duduk di bangku tinggi terakhir di samping Kai dan tersenyum kepada Luhan. Luhan tertawa

"Harus kukatakan bahwa kau bukan orang pertama yang jatuh dalam pesona kopiku"

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rasanya" kata Kai dengan kening berkerut.

"Rasanya susah dijelaskan" kata Kris walaupun Kai tidak bertanya langsung kepadanya. "Tanya saja pada Sehun. Dia juga mencobanya kemarin. Kopi buatan Luhan enak sekali, bukan, Sehun?"

"Biasa saja" sahut Sehun datar. "Itu merek kopi yang selalu kubeli. Dan itu merek kopi yang sama yang kau minum setiap kali kau datang ke sini. Tidak ada bedanya"

"Oh, ya? Kupikir itu kopi yang berbeda. Karena rasanya tidak pernah seenak itu kalau aku membuatnya sendiri. Atau kalau kau kau yang membuatnya" kata Kris.

"Bagiku sama saja" kata Sehun.

"Aku tetap ingin mencobanya" kata Kai.

Luhan menatap ketiga laki-laki yang duduk bersebelahan itu bergantian, lalu berkata, "Aku bisa membuatkan kopi untuk kalian setelah makan siang, kalau kalian mau"

Kai dan Kris mengiyakan. Sehun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Luhan tersenyum. Ia menatap Kris dan berkata, "Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Sehun?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah. Kau tahu benar tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuatasi. Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan perkembangannya kepadamu. Oh, dan ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang jadwal kerjamu akhir tahun ini"

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Luhan menyela, "Bagaimana kalau kalian mengobrol di ruang duduk saja sementara aku menyiapkan makan siang?"

"Kenapa kau berusaha mengusirku dari dapurku sendiri?", tanya Sehun sambil menyipitkan mata.

Luhan memutar bola mata dan balas bertanya, "Memangnya kau lebih suka mengobrol di sini? Kukira kau lebih suka jauh-jauh dariku"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau benar. Sebaiknya aku memang jauh-jauh darimu" katanya sambil turun dari bangku tingginya.

"Panggil saja kalau kau butuh bantuan, Luhan", kata Kris sebelum turun juga dari bangkunya.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" tanya Kai kepada Luhan.

"Tidak, terima kasih" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku bisa mengatasinya"

.

.

.

Sumpah disini Sehun ngeselin abis XD asdfghjkl minta di unyeng unyeng :3

Update fast karena chap ini sebagai gantinya klo misalnya besok aku gabisa update :D

Maaf klo besok aku ga sempet update yaa, ini udah 2 chap loh aku jadiin satu xixixi smoga ga gumoh bacanya

Merry Christmas (for those who celebrate) xixixi :*


	6. Chapter 7 & 8

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_

_I told her all my heart,_

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._

_Ah! She did depart!_

_Soon after she was gone from me,_

_A traveller came by,_

_Silently, invisibly_

_He took her with a sigh_

_Love's Secret, _William Blake (1757-1827)

.

.

.

Remake dari novel karya Ilana Tan

"Sunshine Becomes You"

.

.

.

HunHan story

.

.

.

Happy reading!

Sehun menatap adik dan manajernya bergantian, lalu mendesah dalam hati. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka berdua dan gadis ini? Apakah sebaiknya ia memberitahu Kris bahwa Kai tertarik pada Luhan dan meminta Kris tidak macam-macam? Tidak. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa dan Sehun akan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Itu juga kalau memang ada masalah. Ia tidak akan ikut campur dalam sesuatu yang tidak menyangkut dirinya.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Kai dan Kris tertarik pada gadis itu. Terutama Kris, karena Kris baru bertemu Luhan kemarin. Apakah karena kopi yang dibuat gadis itu?

Luhan memang bisa membuat kopi yang sangat enak. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana gadis itu melakukannya, tetapi terkutuklah ia jika sampai bertanya kepada gadis itu atau mengakui bahwa kopinya enak. Dan Sehun juga sudah pasti tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa ia akan membiarkan gadis itu datang ke apartemennya dan membahayakan keselamatan dirinya—bagaimanapun juga Sehun masih merasa gadis itu adalah malaikat kegelapannya—asal gadis itu tetap membuatkan kopi untuknya setiap pagi.

.

.

.

Luhan membalas lambaian murid-muridnya yang keluar dari ruang kelas. Setelah murid terakhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu, Luhan mengeluarkan sekeping CD dari tasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam _player_. Ia menekan tombol _play_, lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan dan berdiri menghadap bayangan dirinya di cermin besar yang memenuhi dinding. Beberapa detik kemudian lagu L'Aura, _Una Favola_, mulai mengalun dan Luhan pun mulai bergerak mengikuti irama. Saat-saat paling membahagiakan bagi Luhan adalah ketika ia menari. Ia bisa melupakan segalanya, bahkan siapa dan apa dirinya, selama lagu masih mengalun dan tubuhnya masih bergerak.

Ketika lagu berakhir, Luhan mendengar tepuk tangan dari arah pintu. Luhan menoleh dan melihat Lay berdiri di sana.

"Mendengarkan lagu tadi dan melihat tarianmu… astaga, indah sekal", desah Lay sambil menggeleng-geleng kagum. "Itu _arabesque penchee(_berdiri dengan satu kaki dan kaki lain diangkat lurus ke belakang), _grand jete(_lompatan panjang dan horizontal, diawali dengan satu kaki dan mendarat dengan kaki lain)_, _dan _pirouette_ (berputar dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki) paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat. Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari lulusan Kirin selain kesempurnaan?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau terlalu berlebihan",katanya. "Tapi terima kasih"

Kirin Art School, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kirin, adalah salah satu sekolah seni pertunjukan paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan yang cukup diperhitungkan oleh sdeluruh sekolah seni di dunia. Divisi tarinya sangat terkenal di dunia tari-menari karena kualitas pendidikan dan pelatihan artistiknya sangat baik.

Ketika Luhan masih kecil, ibunya pernah mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan tari oleh kelompok penari dari Kirin. Pengalaman itu sangat berkesan bagi Luhan dan sejak saat itu impian terbesar Luhan adalah belajar menari di Kirin. Awalnya, Luhan sangat ragu ia bisa diterima, mengingat di antara ribuan yang mendaftar masuk ke sekolah itu, setiap tahunnya hanya 5-7 persen pendaftar yang diterima.

Namun Luhan berhasil. Ia diterima. Dan hari ketika ia menerima surat dari Kirin yang menyatakan bahwa ia diterima adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Dan tahun-tahunnya menari di Kirin adalah tahun-tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Di Kirin, semua penari, termasuk Luhan, mendapat pelatihan balet klasik dan tari modern, karena Kirin Dance ingin menciptakan penari-penari kontemporer sejati. Para lulusan Kirin

biasanya bergabung dengan kelompok-kelompok balet dan tari modern di seluruh Amerika Serikat dan bahkan di luar negeri. Banyak yang menjadi direktur kelompok-kelompok tari ternama. Banyak juga yang meniti karier sebagai koreografer dan meraih sukses.

Bahkan sebelum lulus dari Kirin, Luhan sudah mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung dengan salah satu kelompok tari terkenal. Tetapi sayangnya kenyataan tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan. Luhan duduk di lantai dan meraih botol minuman

"Kau masih ingin mencoba mengikuti audisi Kirin?", tanyanya pada Lay.

"Tentu saja", sahut Lay sambil duduk di samping Luhan. "Aku tidak akan menyerah hanya gara-agara ditolak dua kali."

Lay sebenarnya adalah penari yang sangat baik, tetapi Kirin memang terkenal memiliki standar sangat tinggi. Entahlah, Luhan juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka cari dalam diri seorang penari ketika audisi. Teknik yang sempurna? Potensi? Bakat? Entahlah.

"Omong-omong, aku mau menonton pertunjukan di Hongdae malam ini. Mau ikut?", tanya Lay. Luhan meringis

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," katanya sambil tersenyum menyesal.

"Ah, kau harus ke tempat kakak Kai?" kata Lay. Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Biasa saja," sahut Luhan pendek sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dia masih marah padamu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa masih," sahut Luhan ragu. "Dia memang sudah tidak terlalu sinis padaku, tapi dia juga tidak bersikap ramah padaku."

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Luhan memutuskan membantu Sehun. Selama dua minggu terakhir ini ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di apartemen Sehun, melakukan tugas-tugasnya sebagai 'pengurus rumah', seperti istilah laki-laki itu. Namun selama itu ia jarang berbicara dengan Sehun. Laki-laki itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar saat Luhan ada di sana. Ia hanya keluar untuk mengambil kopi dan makan. Kadang-kadang Kris datang berkunjung dan mereka berdua akan membahas masalah pekerjaan. Kalau Kris dan Sehun harus pergi menemui seseorang Luhan diizinkan pulang.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?" tanya Lay.

"Dia sering datang ke apartemen kakaknya untuk melihat keadaanku. Katanya, dia ingin memastikan kakaknya memperlakukanku dengan baik," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Dia selalu baik padamu," kata Lay. Senyum Luhan perlahan-lahan memudar, kilatan di matanya meredup dan ia bergumam pelan,

"Padahal kuharap dia tidak bersikap sebaik itu padaku."

.

.

.

Luhan menekan bel interkom dan menunggu Sehun membukakan pintu dari atas, seperti biasa. Tetapi kali ini suara laki-laki itu terdengar dari interkom

"Xi Luhan?"

"Ya, ini aku," sahut Luhan.

"Kau bawa mobil?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Tunggu di sana."

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Sehun, jadi ia menuruti laki-laki itu. Ia duduk di tangga batu di depan gedung dan menunggu. Sementara ia menunggu, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Hai, Junmyeon," kata Luhan riang setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga

"Ya, Lay tadi mengajakku tapi aku tidak bisa ikut hari ini. Maaf… aku tahu.. Apa? Benarkah?". Ia tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdeham di belakangnya. Luhan berbalik dan mendongak menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Junmyeon, aku harus pergi sekarang… Tentu, kau boleh menelponku lagi nanti." Luhan menutup ponsel, lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana jinsnya. "Jadi ada apa?", tanyanya pada Sehun.

Sehun terlihat sangat enggan, tetapi ia berkata, "Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit."

Mata Luhan melebar kaget. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan tanganmu?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dokter memeriksanya dan mengganti perbannya."

"Oh."

"Kris sedang rapat, jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarku," lanjut Sehun.

"Dan Kai sudah berangkat ke San Fransisco untuk menghadiri festival hip-hop," tambah Luhan sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi pilihannya hanya taksi atau kau," kata Sehun. Ia menatap Luhan sejenak dengan ragu. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggil taksi saja."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," katanya sambil menuruni tangga batu dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari

sana. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Luhan membuka pintu penumpang dan berkata, "Masuklah."

Sehun menatap mobil Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ini mobilmu? Beetle?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa naik mobil ini."

Luhan mengangkat alis. "Kenapa tidak?"

Sehun menunjuk mobil Luhan dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak dibebat

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang mau terlihat menaiki mobil ini. Dan warnanya kuning!"

Luhan menatap mobilnya, lalu menoleh menatap Sehun. "Mobil ini imut," katanya membela diri.

"Itulah masalahnya," gerutu Sehun.

"Lalu kau mau kita memakai mobilmu? Boleh saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Dan mengambil risiko kau menghancurkan Lexus-ku?"

"Kalau begitu..." Luhan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hanya mengayunkan tangan ke arah mobilnya penuh arti. "Lagipula, bukan kau yang mengemudi, tapi aku. Jadi masuk saja. Oke?"

Sehun masih menggerutu ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang menurutnya terlalu kecil dan sempit baginya

"Kurasa kakiku bisa kram," gumamnya.

"Tidak akan kram," kata Luhan datar. "Tunggu, jangan duduki jaketku."

Luhan menarik jaketnya dari kursi penumpang dan melemparkannya ke kursi belakang. Tetapi Sehun sempat melihat tulisan yang dijahit dengan benang putih di bagian dada jaket tipis itu.

"Kirin?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tidak percaya

"Kau benar-benar lulusan Kirin atau seseorang memberikan jaket itu

kepadamu?"

"Lulusan Kirin bukan hanya kau, kau tahu?", balas Luhan sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan heran. "Tolong pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

"Jadi kamu memang lulusan Kirin?" gumam Sehun sambil memasang sabuk pengaman, lalu tertegun. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku lulusan Kirin?"

Luhan melirik kaca spion dan melajukan mobilnya di jalan. "Kai pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Kurasa adikku memang banyak mulut," gerutu Sehun. "Apa lagi yang dikatakannya?"

"Tidak banyak," sahut Luhan. Namun, melihat senyum kecil yang tersungging di wajah gadis itu. Sehun merasa Kai pasti sudah bercerita lebih banyak kepada Luhan demi mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Kai tidak pernah bilang kau lulusan Kirin," kata Sehun.

"Itu karena dia tidak tahu," sahut Luhan ringan.

"Kai tidak tahu? Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia tidak pernah bertanya."

Sehun melirik gadis yang mengemudi di sampingnya. Kelihatannya Kai memang sudah bercerita banyak tentang dirinya sendiri—dan bahkan keluarganya—kepada gadis ini, tetapi Sehun bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak yang benar-benar diketahui Kai tentang Luhan ?

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan perban baru dan pernyataan dokter bahwa tangannya tidak akan sembuh secara ajaib dalam waktu dua minggu jadi ia harus bersabar. Bersabar? Bagaimana ia bisa bersabar kalau setiap kali ia melihat tangannya yang tergantung tak berdaya ini ia merasa ingin menghancurkan sesuatu?

Sehun mengembuskan napas kesal dan menoleh ke arah deretan kursi tunggu di depan ruang pemeriksaan. Di mana gadis itu? Katanya dia akan menunggu di kursi tunggu, tapi kenapa tidak ada?

Sehun memandang berkeliling, lalu matanya tertuju pada sosok Luhan yang berdiri di dekat meja perawat dan sedang berbicara dengan dokter pria setengah baya berkacamata. Si dokter terlihat seperti menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya dan Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum. Saat itu gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Sehun. Matanya melebar sedikit, lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah si dokter dan mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi sekarang. Ketika Luhan hendak berbalik, si dokter menahannya dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Kemudian Sehun melihat Luhan menyentuh lengan si dokter, tersenyum kepadanya dan balas mengatakan sesuatu. Si dokter akhirnya menghela napas dan mengangguk. Ia sempat menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Luhan ketika sudah berada di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun tidak bertanya apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu dengan dokter tadi, karena menurutnya itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Jadi ia menjawab, "Belum ada perubahan berarti."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," hibur Luhan.

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya," gerutu Sehun.

Luhan mengabaikannya dan bertanya, "Sekarang kau mau pergi ke mana? Pulang?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ketika ia membicarakan Kirin dengan gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin mengunjungi guru pianonya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu guru yang banyak membimbingnya dulu. Namun selama ini Sehun jarang memiliki waktu luang di antara jadwal kerja dan jadwal latihannya yang padat. Sekarang berbeda. Sekarang karena praktis sudah menjadi orang cacat dan pengangguran, ia memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dulu tidak sempat dilakukannya. Seperti mengunjungi guru-guru dan teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi guruku," putus Sehun.

"Di mana rumahnya?", tanya Luhan sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari tasnya.

"Saat seperti ini dia pasti masih ada di sekolah," sahut Sehun.

"Kita ke Lincoln Center."

"Lincoln Center? Maksudmu kau mau pergi ke Kirin?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu, susah sekali mencari tempat parkir di sana."

"Itu urusanmu. Kau cukup menurunkanku di pintu depan lalu kau bisa cari tempat parkir sendiri. Aku akan meneleponmu kalau aku sudah selesai. Berapa nomor teleponmu?"

.

.

.

Mengobrol tentang musik dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya dengan orang-orang menyenangkan memang membuat waktu terlalu cepat berlalu. Tanpa terasa Sehun telah mengobrol dengan guru-gurunya selama tiga jam lebih, mengenang masa lalu dan bercerita tentang kabar masing-masing. Seharusnya ia lebih sering melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dulu, mengambil sedikit waktu luang untuk bersantai dan tidak melulu memikirkan pekerjaan.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, Sehun," kata salah seorang gurunya yang sudah tua, Choi saem, ketika Sehun pamit dan berkata bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak mengganggu gurunya lebih lama lagi

"Datanglah lagi kapan-kapan dan mengobrol denganku. Atau kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh, kau bisa datang ke sini dan menunjukkan kemampuanmu kepada murid-murid di sini. Mereka pasti sangat senang apabila bila Sehun menjadi instruktur mereka walau hanya sehari."

Sehun tertawa. "Tentu saja, Choi saem. Terima kasih."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan gurunya, Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelpon Luhan . Tetapi gadis itu tidak mengangkat telepon. Sehun mencoba sekali lagi. Gadis itu tetap tidak mengangkat telepon. Nah, ada di mana dia sekarang?, tanya Sehun dalam hati. Kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon?

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana jinsnya. Tadi gadis itu berkata bahwa ia juga ingin menemui beberapa orang sementara Sehun menemui gurunya. Mungkin gadis itu ada di studio tari di lantai tiga. Karena ia sedang tidak terburu-buru dan karena suasana hatinya juga sedang baik setelah melewatkan siang yang menyenangkan bersama gurunya, Sehun memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat-melihat gedung yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya sambil mencari Luhan . Lagi pula, ia belum pernah melihat-lihat divisi tari Kirin. Dan siapa tahu ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Gadis itu tidak ada di studio tari di lantai tiga. Tetapi salah seorang penari berwajah manis yang ditemui Sehun di sana berkata, "Penari-penari senior sedang berlatih di teater untuk pertunjukan bulan depan, mungkin orang yang kau cari ada di sana."

Sehun tahu teater yang dimaksud. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sehun berjalan ke sana. Teater luas dan megah dengan kapasitas hampir 1000 penonton itu biasanya digunakan untuk pertunjukan-pertunjukan para murid Kirin. Sehun sendiri pernah tampil di sini beberapa kali. Ia mendorong pintu dengan hati-hati dan alunan musik yang lembut langsung terdengar. Sehun melongokkan kepala ke balik pintu dan teater itu nyaris kosong selain belasan penari pria dan wanita yang sedang berlatih di panggung di bawah sana. Sehun menyelinap masuk dan berdiri di deretan kursi penonton paling belakang. Ia mencoba mencari gadis itu di antara para penari. Tetapi karena posisinya terlalu jauh, ia pun menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan lebih dekat ke arah panggung untuk melihat lebih jelas. Matanya menatap penari-penari itu satu per satu, tetapi gadis itu tidak terlihat. Sehun mengembuskan napas kesal dan baru hendak berbalik pergi ketika alunan musik mendadak berhenti.

"Oke, istirahat sepuluh menit," seru seorang wanita yang memiliki suara menggelegar dari barisan pertama kursi penonton. Sehun mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah semua instruktur tari memiliki suara sekeras itu.

Sehun sudah berjalan menaiki tangga ketika wanita dengan suara menggelegar itu kembali berkata, "Dan aku ingin kalian berkenalan dengan Luhan ."

Langkah Sehun terhenti dan berbalik.

"Dia salah seorang penari terbaikku ketika masih di sini. Kulihat beberapa diantara kalian sudah pernah mendengar namanya."

Sehun melihat sosok Luhan berdiri di samping wanita bersuara keras itu. Sepertinya Luhan sudah berganti pakaian dan mengenakan jaket tipis untuk menari berwarna hitam, yang hampir diduduki Sehun di mobil tadi.

"Karena kebetulan dia datang berkunjung ke sini, aku berhasil membujuknya untuk menunjukkan beberapa gerakan kepada kita," lanjut wanita itu lagi. "Kalian bisa belajar banyak darinya. Jadi perhatikan dan pelajari."

Semua penari yang berada dipanggung duduk bersila di tepi panggung dan mengamati Luhan dengan tatapan kagum. Sehun mendapati dirinya kembali menuruni tangga ke deretan tengah kursi penonton dan duduk di sana. Ia penasaran. Sebenarnya rasa penasarannya sudah timbul sejak ia tahu Luhan lulusan Kirin. Sekarang rasa penasarannya bertambah setelah mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan instruktur tari tadi. Luhan menyerahkan sesuatu kepada instruktur, yang menyerahkan apa pun itu kepada seorang pria di sisi panggung. CD? Entahlah, Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lalu Luhan naik ke atas panggung dengan kaki telanjang dan itulah pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan dalam pakaian menarinya. Jaket ketat lengan panjang dan celana pendek ketat seperti yang dikenakan kebanyakan penari lain.

Di atas panggung, beberapa orang penari melambaikan tangan dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luhan. Luhan membalas lambaian mereka dan balas mengatakan sesuatu sambil tertawa. Setelah itu ia mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah panggung. Dan musik pun mulai mengalun di seluruh penjuru teater. Sehun mengenali lagu itu. _Una_ _Favola_. Begitu nada pertama terdengar, Luhan mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu. Gerakannya halus, namun terkendali. Ayunan tangan dan kakinya anggun, namun juga kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya menari dari ujung jari tangan sampai ujung jari kakinya. Bahkan raut wajahnya berubah mengikuti emosi tariannya.

Teknik Luhan tanpa cela, Ia melompat tinggi seolah-olah melayang, ia berputar tanpa goyah sedikit pun. Singkatnya, itu tarian yang indah. Sehun belum pernah melihat seseorang yang menari seperti itu. Ia bisa merasakan kisah yang ingin diceritakan Luhan melalui tarian itu. Ia bisa merasakan emosi gadis itu

Jiwanya

Hatinya.

Seperti semua orang yang ada di teater itu, Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis yang sedang menari di atas panggung. Gerakan gadis itu seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan yang menyihir semua orang yang melihatnya. Membuat semua orang terpaku.

Ketika alunan lagu berhenti dan gerakan Luhan berhenti, selama beberapa detik tidak terdengar apa pun di teater itu. Segalanya hening. Lalu, seolah-olah baru tersadar dari mimpi, semua orang mulai bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Sehun masih menatap sosok Luhan di atas panggung, yang dikerumuni para penari lain. Luhan terlihat agak terengah-engah, tetapi ia tersenyum lebar kepada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Lulusan Kirin memang pasti bisa menari dengan indah. Dan Luhan menari dengan sempurna. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa ia menari dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Ia berhasil membuat Sehun yakin bahwa ia memang penari yang sangat berbakat. Namun ia juga membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Seorang penari sehebat itu seharusnya bergabung dengan kelompok tari terkenal dan menari dalam pertunjukan-pertunjukan besar di seluruh dunia. Lalu kenapa Luhan memilih mengajar di studio tari yang tidak terkenal?

.

.

.

"Uh! Celaka!"

Luhan terkesiap kaget ketika mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Oh Sehun sudah mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali, tetapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya karena ponselnya berada di dalam tasnya yang ditinggalkan di kursi penonton. Ia bergegas mengenakan celana jins dan sepatu, lalu berpamitan kepada guru tarinya.

Laki-laki itu pasti marah besar, pikir Luhan cemas dan cepat-cepat menelpon Oh Sehun. Luhan berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor di antara deretan kursi penonton ke arah pintu keluar. Pada deringan kedua, suara Oh Sehun pun terdengar di ujung sana

"Xi Luhan? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?"

Luhan mengernyit

"Maaf," katanya cepat. "Aku tidak mendengar bunyi telepon"

"Apakah kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu?"

"Maaf," ulang Luhan. "Kau ada di mana sekarang? Aku akan segera ke sana"

"Berhenti," kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan otomatis berhenti melangkah walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud laki-laki itu

"Apa?"

"Ya, berhenti seperti itu," kata Sehun. "Sekarang berputar ke kiri"

Luhan menuruti kata-kata Oh Sehun. Dan mata Luhan melebar kaget, ketika melihat Oh Sehun duduk beberapa kursi jauhnya dari tempatnya berdiri. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil kepadanya sambil menurunkan ponsel dari telinga. Luhan mengerjap heran

Pertama, karena seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum. Laki-laki itu belum pernah tersenyum kepadanya selama Luhan mengenalnya. Sehun memang sering tersenyum hambar dan sinis, tetapi itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai "senyuman" bukan?

Kedua, karena Oh Sehun ada di sana. Luhan tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengherankan baginya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Luhan sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah-olah mencari seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Oh Sehun ada di sana, lalu kembali menatap laki-laki itu. "Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan berkata ringan, "Omong-omong, kau sudah boleh menurunkan ponselmu"

Luhan tersentak dan menyadari ponselnya masih ditempelkan ke telinga. Ia buru-buru memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia baru ingin mengulang pertanyaannya ketika Sehun menyelanya.

"Jadi itu yang dinamakan tari balet", gumam Sehun sambil memandang ke arah panggung tempat para penari sibuk berlatih.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah Oh Sehun sedang membicarakannya atau para penari di panggung itu. Apakah laki-laki itu melihatnya menari tadi?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mendengarkan lagu-lagu Italia," lanjut Sehun sambil kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan. Oh ya, laki-laki itu sudah ada di sini ketika Luhan menari tadi.

Luhan mengangkat bahu dan membalas,

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau tahu lagu itu lagu Italia"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata disipitkan, tetapi kali ini Luhan tidak merasa ingin mundur teratur. Tatapan Sehun kali ini bukan tatapan dingin dan bermusuhan. Dan omong-omong, Sehun juga tidak marah–marah karena tidak bisa menghubungi Luhan dan terpaksa harus menunggu. Mengherankan sekali.

"Aku ini musisi," sahut Sehun dengan sebersit nada angkuh dalam suaranya. "Tentu saja aku tahu semua jenis lagu dan musik"

Luhan ingin membalas bahwa bukan musisi saja yang perlu tahu tentang musik. Penari juga tahu. Tetapi saat itu Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari deretan kursi penonton, jadi Luhan mengurungkan niatnya dan menyingkir sedikit untuk memberi jalan. Sehun keluar dari teater dan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan gurumu?" tanya Luhan berbasa-basi sambil mengenakan jaket luarnya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Sudah"

"Gurumu masih ingat padamu?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sehun dengan nada tersinggung, seolah-olah semua orang di Kirin pasti tahu siapa dirinya. Luhan tidak berkomentar. Sehun ragu sejenak. Lalu akhirnya bertanya,

"Yang tadi itu guru tarimu?"

Luhan melirik Sehun. Sungguh, laki-laki itu agak berbeda hari ini. Ia mengajaknya mengobrol, padahal biasanya ia hanya akan bicara dengan kalimat pendek dan seperlunya. Sepertinya suasana hati Sehun sedang baik hari ini.

"Ya," sahut Luhan singkat. "Salah satunya"

"Dia sangat memujimu tadi"

"Benarkah?" gumam Luhan sambil lalu.

Sehun menoleh menatapnya. "Katanya kau salah satu penari terbaiknya"

"Oh ya?" Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Banyak penari lain yang lebih baik dariku. Omong omong, kau mau pergi ke mana sekarang? Pulang? Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu di pintu depan dan aku akan pergi mengambil mobil…"

Sehun menggeleng dan menyela, "Aku belum ingin pulang"

"Oh? Lalu kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Lalu sekali lagi seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya dan ia berkata, "Toko musik"

.

.

.

Luhan mengenakan salah satu _headphone _yang tersedia dan mulai memilih lagu yang ingin didengarnya. Ini yang pertama kali dilakukannya setiap kali ia mengunjungi toko musik, memanfaatkan fasilitas mendengar lagu-lagu sebelum pergi memutuskan apa yang ingin dibelinya. Sehun sudah pergi ke bagian musik klasik, jadi Luhan bisa bersantai sendiri untuk sementara.

Sebenarnya suasana hati Oh Sehun yang sedang baik perlahan-lahan mencairkan ketegangan yang selalu Luhan rasakan setiap kali berada di dekat laki-laki itu. Tidak, mereka belum bisa disebut teman, tetapi setidaknya untuk saat ini Sehun sepertinya tidak membenci Luhan karena membuat tangannya cedera. Itu kemajuan yang berarti. Kalau mengobrol beberapa jam dengan guru pianonya bisa membuat Oh Sehun berubah sedikit lebih menyenangkan seperti ini, Luhan bersedia mengantarnya menemui gurunya setiap hari.

Luhan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sana dan mendengarkan lagu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Sehun sudah berdiri di sampingnya sampai tanpa sengaja menoleh dan melihat laki-laki itu. Luhan tersentak dan melepaskan _headphone_.

"Kau sudah selesai?", tanyanya sambil melirik beberapa keping CD yang ada di tangan kanan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" Sehun balas bertanya. Ia memperhatikan CD yang terlihat berputar di dalam kotak kaca.

"L'Aura?"

Luhan mengangguk

"_Irraggiungibile_," katanya, menyebutkan judul lagu yang sedang didengarnya.

"Kalau kau suka lagi Italia…" Sehun memperhatikan deretan CD yang tersedia untuk didengarkan

"Kau sudah pernah mendengar lagunya Elisa?"

"_Dancing_?" tanya Luhan.

"Selain itu?" kata Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng

"Kalau begitu, coba dengarkan yang ini," kata Sehun sambil menekan tombol untuk menjalankan CD yang dipilihnya. "Kenakan _headphone_-mu"

"Lagu apa ini?" tanya Luhan dengan mengenakan _headphone_-nya kembali.

"_Eppure Sentire_"

Luhan tidak tahu apa artinya. Tetapi judul itu terdengar bagus ketika Sehun menyebutnya. Luhan memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan alunan musik di telinganya, lalu perlahan-lahan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Lagu itu sangat lembut dan sangat bagus. Lagu itu berhasil menyusup ke dalam jiwanya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan membuat dirinya seolah olah melayang. Gerakan-gerakan tari mulai terbentuk secara otomatis dalam kepala Luhan

Oh, lagu ini bagus! Ia bisa menari dengan lagu ini.

Setelah lagu berhenti, Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum senang pada Sehun

"Aku harus mencari lagu ini," katanya dengan penuh semangat dan mata berkilat-kilat. "Lagu ini sangat bagus. Kau memang genius. Terima kasih banyak"

Dan ia tersenyum lebar kepada Sehun. Sehun tertegun, sadar bahwa senyum itu pertama yang dilemparkan Luhan kepadanya. Ia merasa aneh. Gadis itu memang sering tersenyum. Kepada Kai, kepada Kris, kepada semua orang. Tetapi tidak pernah kepada Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun tahu, itu karena ia sendiri tidak pernah memberi Luhan alasan untuk tersenyum padanya. Kenapa harus? Kenapa kau ingin malaikat kegelapanmu tersenyum padamu?

Tetapi sekarang setelah melihat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya, Sehun harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak pernah tahu ada malaikat kegelapan yang bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Luhan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan

"Aku harus mencari.. Oh, halo" Ia mencegat salah seorang pegawai toko musik yang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan membantuku," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang mengenakan kaus bertuliskan nama toko musik itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin mencari CD ini," kata Luhan sambil menunjuk CD Elisa di dalam kotak kaca. "Di mana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Ah, Elisa? Di sebelah sini. Ayo, kuantar"

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali"

Mereka berdua pergi sambil bercakap-cakap, meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Sehun mendesah dan menggeleng-geleng. Ia mengenakan _headphone _yang dilepaskan Luhan tadi dan mulai mendengarkan lagu sementara menunggu. Lima belas menit berlalu dan gadis itu belum kembali. Sehun melepaskan _headphone _dan pergi mencari gadis itu. Ia berhasil menemukan gadis itu, tetapi bukan di tempat mereka memajang album Elisa seperti yang diduganya. Ia mendapati gadis itu mengobrol dengan pegawai tadi di bagian CD instrumental.

Luhan melihat Sehun mendekat. Mata gadis itu berkilat-kilat senang ketika ia berkata, "Lihat apa yang ditemukan Jungkook untukku"

Jungkook? Sehun melirik pin yang terpasang di bagian dada si pegawai toko. Namanya Jungkook. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Luhan yang mengacungkan sebuah CD

"Apa itu?", tanya Sehun.

"Albummu," sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku bertanya pada Jungkook apakah mereka punya albummu dan ternyata mereka punya. Aku akan membeli satu karena aku belum mendengar lagumu"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Ia ingin berkata bahwa ia bisa memberikan CD-nya secara gratis kalau gadis itu mau, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya. Sebaliknya ia bertanya, "Memangnya kau mendengarkan lagu instrumental juga?"

"Tentu saja"

Saat itu Jungkook menatap Sehun dan mengerjap. "Oh, jadi kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Ya"

"Wow, keren! Aku juga punya albummu. Boleh minta tanda tangan?" tanya Jungkook kagum. Lalu matanya berahli ke tangan Sehun yang dibebat dan tergantung di depan dada. "Tapi tanganmu kenapa?"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang diam saja. Ia kembali menatap Jungkook dan menjawab, "Kecelakaan"

Rasanya tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang-lebar kepada si pegawai toko

"Kau bilang kau menginginkan tanda tanganku?"

"Ah, benar. Maaf, boleh tunggu sebentar? Aku akan mengambil CD-ku"

Sepeninggal Jungkook, Luhan memandang Sehun sekilas dan bertanya ragu. "Jadi… apa yang kau beli?"

Sehun menunjukkan CD-CD yang dipegangnya. Kebanyakan CD musik klasik. Luhan menunjuk salah satu CD yang memiliki tulisan bahasa Jepang

"Lagu Jepang?" tanyanya.

"Pianis Jepang," sahut Sehun. "Kurasa kau tidak mengenalnya"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau bisa membaca tulisan Jepang?"

"Tentu saja"

"Benar juga," gumam Luhan. "Kai pernah bilang dia diharuskan mempelajari bahasa Jepang sejak kecil, walaupun kalian berbicara dalam bahasa korea"

Sehun mengangguk. "Apa bahasa ibumu?"

Luhan ragu sejenak, yang membuat Sehun heran, lalu berkata pendek, "Bahasa china"

"Maksudku…"

"Aku tahu maksud pertanyaanmu," sela Luhan. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Aku diadopsi dan aku tidak tahu dari mana asalku sebenarnya. Begitulah"

Sehun terdiam. Luhan menyungging senyumnya yang biasa. "Jadi bahasa ibuku bahasa china"

Tepat pada saat itu Jungkook kembali dengan CD Sehun dan spidol. Sehun menandatangani buklet yang ada di dalam kotak CD dan dengan enggan menyetujui permintaan Jungkook untuk foto bersama. Luhan yang diminta menjadi fotografer dadakan.

"Dia meminta berfoto denganku padahal keadaanku seperti ini," gerutu Sehun ketika ia dan Luhan keluar dari toko musik. Luhan tertawa

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memastikan tanganmu tidak terlihat," katanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun, masih dengan nada menggerutu. Sehun berhenti di samping mobil di bagian penumpang dan mengamati Luhan mengelilingi mobil ke arah pintu pengemudi.

"Omong-omong, Xi Luhan," katanya.

Luhan membuka pintu dan mendongak. "Ya?"

Sehun ragu apakah ia perlu mengatakannya atau tidak, apakah ia akan terlihat aneh kalau mengatakannya, tetapi akhirnya ia berkata, "Kurasa kau mirip orang Jepang"

Awalnya Luhan terlihat tidak mengerti, lalu perlahan-lahan senyumnya mengembang

"Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa seperti itu," katanya sambil memiringkan kepala sedikit, "tapi terima kasih Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

Xixixi miaaan aku lama gak bisa update :(

Di chap ini mungkin Sehun udah mulai penasaran niih sama Luhan, liatin aja dikit lagi juga demen #plak XD

Dan buat yg udah pernah baca novel aslinya errr... tau kan endingnya... ah sudahlah haha

Buat yg nanya chap 6 dimana, itu udah digabung sama chap 5 kmaren. Chap 7 ini juga udah digabung sama chap 8 makanya panjang

Okelah, review lagi?


	7. Chapter 9 & 10

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_

_I told her all my heart,_

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._

_Ah! She did depart!_

_Soon after she was gone from me,_

_A traveller came by,_

_Silently, invisibly_

_He took her with a sigh_

_Love's Secret, _William Blake (1757-1827)

.

.

.

Remake dari novel karya Ilana Tan

"Sunshine Becomes You"

.

.

.

HunHan story

.

.

.

Happy reading!

Walaupun sikap Sehun pada Luhan membaik, tidak berarti ia mendadak berubah menjadi pangeran berkuda putih. Ketika mereka mampir di toko swalayan untuk membeli persediaan makanan, laki-laki itu tetap bersikap seolah-olah Luhan adalah pesuruhnya.

"Xi Luhan, ambil trolinya"

"Xi Luhan, tidak bisa cepat sedikit?"

"Ambil itu"

"Bukan yang itu. Tapi yang _itu_"

"Apakah aku masih punya kopi di rumah?"

Dan akhirnya,

"Xi Luhan, bayar"

Bahkan Luhan yang mengangkut semua barang belanjaan ke mobil. Sehun tenang-tenang saja. Ia hanya beralasan,

"Kau tentu tidak berharap aku bisa membantu dengan tangan seperti ini, bukan?"

Luhan memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Lihat saja nanti. Luhan akan membalas. Untuk makan malam nanti. Luhan akan menambahkan lada banyak-banyak di dalam sup. Atau Luhan akan membuatkan makanan yang tidak bisa dimakan dengan satu tangan. Misalnya _steak_. Biar laki-laki itu tahu rasa. Atau…

Seolah-olah bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan, Sehun tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku ingin makan di luar malam ini"

Luhan yang sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya, menghentikan gerakan dan menatap Sehun

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin makan di luar. Ada restoran yang sudah lama tidak kukunjungi", ulang Sehun. "Di daerah Incheon. Nanti kutunjukkan jalannya"

Jadi rencana sup lada itu pun batal. Luhan mendesah pelan dan membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan Kaia. Mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sehun, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah restoran Italia yang ramai dan belum pernah Luhan kunjungi. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan membaca papan nama restoran itu. Tan's.

"Di sini tempatnya?", tanyanya agak heran. Ia selalu menduga Sehun bukan tipe orang yang suka makan di restoran yang penuh sesak.

"Ya, di sini tempatnya", sahut Sehun sambil membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

"Tapi coba lihat itu", gumam Luhan sambil menatap orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar pintu depan restoran, menunggu meja kosong.

"Restorannya sudah penuh"

"Aku selalu mendapat meja di sini"

"Tapi…"

"Begini, kau boleh menunggu di sini kalau mau", kata Sehun tidak peduli. "Terserah kau saja"

Luhan mengembuskan napas dengan kesal, lalu turun dari mobil dan bergegas menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arah pintu restoran. Sehun menyelinap melewati kerumunan orang yang menunggu, mengabaikan tatapan heran dan kesal yang

dilemparkan ke arahnya. Luhan menudukkan kepala karena malu, berusaha mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, dan melangkah cepat mengikuti Sehun. Sebenarnya apa yang diharapkan laki-laki itu dengan memaksa masuk ke dalam restoran? Memangnya

ia berharap bisa mendapatkan meja kosong kalau ia memaksa masuk? Memangnya ia mengenal pemiliknya? Apakah pemiliknya bisa menyediakan meja untuknya pada jam sibuk seperti ini? Memangnya….

Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti melangkah dan kepala Luhan—yang masih tertunduk—membentur punggungnya

"Aduh! Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Sehun!"

Mendengar seruan ramah itu, Luhan mengangkat wajah dan mengintip dari balik punggung Sehun. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berusia sekitar enam puluh tahun menatap Sehun dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Hangeng ahjussi", Sehun balas menyapa sambil tersenyum. Pria yang dipanggil Hangeng itu dengan segera menghampiri Sehun dengan kedua tangan terentang lebar, seolah-olah ingin memeluk Sehun. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika matanya terpaku pada tangan kiri Sehun yang dibebat

"Astaga, Nak, apa yang terjadi padamu?", tanyanya dengan logat China yang kental.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil" Sahut Sehun ringan. "Nanti saja kuceritakan"

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas. Entah kenapa Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun tidak ingin pria bernama Hangeng itu khawatir. Gagasan bahwa Sehun lebih mementingkan perasaan orang lain daripada perasaannya sendiri agak asing bagi Luhan. Hangeng mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, kita bicara nanti. Naiklah ke apartemen. Heechul ada di sana. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah membereskan kekacauan di sini", katanya. Lalu saat itu ia baru melihat Luhan dan ia tersenyum ramah

"Oh, halo. Kau teman Sehun? Silahkan naik saja. Silahkan. Aku akan menyusul nanti"

Masih agak bingung. Luhan membalas senyum Hangeng sebelum bergegas mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berjalan ke belakang restoran.

"Siapa pria tadi?", tanya Luhan ketika Sehun membuka pintu belakang yang mengarah ke tangga kayu kokoh yang menuju lantai atas. "Dan kita mau ke mana?"

"Huang Hangeng", jawab Sehun dan mulai menaiki tangga. "Dia dan istrinya, Heechul, adalah pemilik restoran terkenal ini"

Karena Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan keduanya, Luhan

bertanya lagi

"Kita mau ke mana sekarang?"

"Menemui Heechul ahjumma", sahut Sehun pendek.

"Kukira kau mau makan malam", gumam Luhan, masih agak heran.

"Memang"

Karena sepertinya Sehun tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih jauh, Luhan juga tidak bertanya lagi.

Hanya ada sebuah pintu kayu di puncak tangga. Sehun menekan bel dan menunggu sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekati pintu, lalu pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita bertubuh langsing, berambut hitam legam yang dicepol agak berantakan, berusia setengah baya. Luhan mengamati senyum wanita itu mengembang, seperti Hangeng tadi, ketika ia mengenali siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sehun", sapanya dengan suara jernih. "Sehun!"

"Halo ahjumma", balas Sehun ramah dan merangkul wanita itu dengan tangannya yang tidak dibebat. "Apa kabar?"

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?", tanya Heechul sambil menatap tangan kiri Sehun. Kecemasan jelas-jelas terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa", kata Sehun menenangkan. "Hanya cedera ringan"

"Tapi… oh, masuklah. Kenapa berdiri saja di sana? Masuklah", kata Heechul cepat sambil menyingkir memberi jalan, lalu matanya yang berwarna cokelat cerah beralih ke Luhan. Merasa Sehun tidak akan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Heechul, Luhan pun mengambil inisiatif sendiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada wanita yang lebih tua

"Halo, Ma'am. Namaku Xi Luhan. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda"

"Huang Heechul", kata Heechul sambil menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Panggil saja aku Heechul ahjumma. Teman Sehun adalah teman kami juga. Masuklah"

Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menjelaskan kepada wanita baik itu bahwa ia bukan teman Sehun. Ia melangkah memasuki apartemen yang didominasi warna kayu dan pastel itu dan mencium aroma yang sangat enak.

_"__Pollo all'arrabbiata (_ayam dengan saus tomat pedas)?", tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat heran, sementara Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Benar sekali. Kau punya hidung yang sangat tajam, _young lady_", katanya dengan nada terkesan. "Ayo, kita ke dapur. Supaya kita bisa mengobrol sementara aku memasak. Kuharap kalian belum makan malam"

"Tentu saja belum", sahut Sehun riang. "Itulah sebabnya kami datang ke sini"

Sehun boleh-boleh saja berbicara seperti itu karena sepertinya ia memang sudah dekat dengan pasangan Huang, tetapi Luhan merasa seperti tamu tak diundang yang mendadak muncul di depan pintu dan mengganggu acara keluarga. Karena itu ia cepat-cepat berkata,

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu Sehun berencana makan malam bersama Anda di sini. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin menganggu…"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu, Sayang", sela Heechul ramah. "Aku suka menerima tamu di rumahku. Dan aku suka memberi makan tamu-tamuku. Lagi pula, aku senang mendapat teman bicara sesama perempuan kalau Hangeng dan Sehun mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bagi mereka namun membosankan bagiku"

Luhan tersenyum ragu. "Tapi…"

Heechul berkacak pinggang

"_Young lady_, apakah kau tidak mau mencoba _pollo all'arrabbiata_-ku?" tanyanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Sehun, jangan diam saja di situ. Ayo, ajak temanmu makan

bersama kita"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mencicipi masakan Heechul", katanya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksamu tinggal kalau kau memang tidak mau"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata disipitkan, lalu ia menoleh kembali kepada Heechul yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya", kata Luhan tulus

"Dan tentu saja aku ingin mencoba _all'arrabbiata _Anda"

.

.

.

Dalam waktu singkat, gadis itu sudah akrab dengan pasangan Huang. Mengherankan sekali, pikir Sehun sambil mengamati Luhan yang sedang menyusun meja makan. Sepertinya gadis itu bisa cepat akrab dengan siapa pun yang ditemuinya. Ia menawarkan diri membantu

Heechul di dapur, yang diterima Heechul dengan senang hati, dan mereka berdua mengobrol dan tertawa seperti dua remaja yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Jadi, Luhan, apakah kau juga pianis?", tanya Hangeng ketika mereka berempat sudah duduk berkumpul di meja makan. Hangeng naik ke apartemen setelah Heechul meneleponnya untuk mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

"Bukan", sahut Luhan. "Aku tidak bisa bermain piano"

"Tapi dia penari", sela Heechul. "Di Kirin juga"

"Oh, begitu", gumam Hangeng sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ternyata kalian teman satu sekolah"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana Luhan mengomentari pernyataan Hangeng tadi. Tetapi Luhan diam saja. Ketika Sehun menduga Luhan benar-benar tidak akan berkomentar, gadis itu berkata

"Sebenarnya kami bukan teman satu sekolah. Maksudku, kami tidak berkenalan di sekolah"

"Oh, ya?", tanya Heechul dengan nada mengisyaratkan agar Luhan meneruskan ceritanya

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Heechul dan Hangeng. "Sebenarnya, suatu hari Sehun datang ke studio tari tempatku mengajar. Hari itu benar-benar…" Luhan tertawa kecil. "Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi hari itu. Singkatnya, aku terjatuh dari tangga, menubruk Sehun, dan membuat tangannya jadi seperti sekarang ini"

"Oh" Hangeng menatap Sehun. "Jadi apa kata dokter tentang tanganmu?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Akan sembuh total dalam dua bulan. Tidak masalah", katanya walaupun ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak yakin pada ucapannya sendiri. Ia hanya tidak ingin Hangeng dan Heechul khawatir.

"Tapi pertemuan yang luar biasa, bukan?", kata Heechul sambil menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. "Itu yang dinamakan takdir"

Sehun tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Heechul. Dan sepertinya Heechul tidak bermaksud menjelaskan lebih jauh karena pertanyaannya yang berikut sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan ucapannya sebelumnya

"Berarti, Luhan, kau tidak mengenal Zitao?"

"Tidak", sela Sehun cepat. "Dia tidak mengenal Zitao"

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Heechul. "Siapa Zitao?"

"Zitao adalah putra bungsu kami", jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Dia dan Sehun sama-sama belajar piano di Kirin dan mereka bersahabat baik"

"Oh, begitu. Lalu di mana Zitao sekarang?", tanya Luhan dan

Sehun memejamkan mata.

"Zitao sudah meninggal dunia tiga tahun yang lalu", sahut Heechul. Sehun bisa mendengar nada sedih yang masih menghiasi suara wanita itu setiap kali ia membicarakan putranya yang sudah tiada.

"Kecelakaan lalu lintas", tambah Hangeng pendek.

"Ah maaf... Aku turut prihatin", kata Luhan. Sehun mendengar ketulusan dan seberkas kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian sedih"

Heechul menggeleng tegas dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami baik-baik saja"

Lalu ia menoleh ke arah suaminya. "Bukankah begitu, sayang?"

Hangeng menatap istrinya dan tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja", katanya. Lalu ia menatap Luhan. "Semuanya berkat Sehun. Dia banyak membantu. Dia sering datang mengunjungi kami dan kami sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri"

Sehun memaksakan seulas senyum. "Justru kalian yang banyak membantuku"

"Baiklah", kata Heechul tiba-tiba. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal sedih saat makan malam. Mari kita bicarakan hal lain"

Sehun dengan senang hati membicarakan hal lain. Dan ia yakin Luhan juga merasa begitu.

"Oh, ya, Luhan", kata Heechul, "seorang keponakanku sangat suka menari dan dia sangat ingin masuk Kirin. Tapi kurasa pasti sulit sekali diterima di sekolah itu kalau tidak punya latar belakang menari"

"Ya", sahut Luhan, merasa agak lega karena mereka mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kau sudah harus punya pengalaman menari beberapa tahun dan sudah harus menguasai teknik-teknik dasarnya agar bisa ikut audisi"

"Kurasa keponakanku itu akan kecewa sekali mendengarnya", gumam Heechul sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya dan berkata

"Kau ingat Minseok, Sayang? Anak itu sangat suka menari walaupun bentuk tubuhnya terlalu montok untuk menjadi penari". Lalu ia kembali menatap Luhan

"Kau pasti sudah sangat sering ikut dalam pertunjukan tari"

"Hanya beberapa pertunjukan", kata Luhan merendah.

Sehun teringat pada tarian Luhan di Kirin tadi. Penari seperti Luhan tidak mungkin hanya ikut dalam satu atau dua pertunjukan. Ia pasti disertakan dalam semua pertunjukan yang ada.

"Kau tidak bergabung dalam kelompok tari tertentu?", tanya Heechul lagi.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu, "Tidak"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. Sehun bisa merasakan ketegangan dan keengganan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Hangeng menyentuh lengan istrinya. "Sayangku, kurasa kau terlalu menginterogasi tamu kita", katanya ringan. "Ini kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah kita. Jangan membuatnya terkejut. Nanti dia tak mau datang lagi"

"Oh, kau benar", kata Heechul. "Aku minta maaf aku terlalu banyak tanya dan terlihat ingin ikut campur"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa", sela Luhan sambil tertawa kecil. "Kenapa aku tidak bergabung dengan kelompok tari tertentu? Yah, sebenarnya sederhana saja. Karena aku lebih suka mengajar"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah kembali menyantap ayamnya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa jawaban gadis itu tadi adalah jawaban standar yang selalu diberikannya kepada orang-orang yang bertanya kepadanya tentang kenapa ia lebih memilih menjadi guru daripada bergabung dengan kelompok tari terkenal tempat masa depannya akan terjamin. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa jawaban Luhan tadi bukan jawaban yang jujur.

.

.

.

"Dia anak baik"

Luhan menatap Heechul tidak mengerti. "Siapa?"

Saat itu mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan Luhan membantu Heechul membereskan meja sementara Sehun dan Hangeng pindah ke ruang duduk sambil membahas pertandingan olahraga.

"Sehun", sahut Heechul. "Dia anak baik. Kurasa selain aku dan Hangeng, Sehun adalah orang yang paling terpukul ketika Zitao meninggal"

"Ahjumma bilang mereka bersahabat baik, " kata Luhan.

"Ya. Sehun menyaksikan kecelakaan yang dialami Zitao", kata Heechul sambil menatap Luhan. "Bisa kulihat kau terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi itu benar. Hari itu Sehun, Zitao, dan

beberapa orang teman mereka makan malam bersama. Ketika acara makan-makan itu selesai, Zitao menawarkan diri mengantar Sehun pulang. Sehun menolak. Katanya dia masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan teman-teman yang lain dan menyuruh Zitao mengendarai mobilnya pergi. Tetapi saat itu tiba-tiba sebuah SUV melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan, oleng, dan langsung menabrak sedan yang dikemudikan Zitao. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan di depan mata Sehun",

"Yah Tuhan", gumam Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Ya", kata Heechul muram. "Sehun-lah yang menghubungi 911. Zitao memang masih bernapas ketika tiba di rumah sakit, tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia sudah meninggal ketika aku dan Hangeng tiba di sana"

Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menggenggam tangan Heechul, berharap bisa memberikan sedikit hiburan, dukungan. Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca ketika ia melanjutkan, "Kami bertiga menangis bersama hari itu. Sehun menangis, Hangeng juga menangis. Dan aku menangis meraung-raung" Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu meremas tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang kami baik-baik saja. Hidup terus berlanjut dan Zitao tidak akan suka kalau kami berkabung selamanya"

"Kau benar", kata Luhan serak sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kami senang Zitao pernah memiliki Sehun sebagai sahabat". Heechul menghapus sebutir air mata yang jatuh bergulir di pipinya yang berkeriput halus. "Dia anak baik. Juga pianis hebat. Kau sudah pernah mendengar permainannya?"

"Belum", sahut Luhan. "Tapi aku sudah membeli CD-nya"

"Kau harus mendengar permainannya secara langsung", kata Heechul. Lalu seakan teringat kondisi tangan Sehun saat itu, ia menambahkan, "Suatu hari nanti"

"Suatu hari nanti", kata Luhan menegaskan.

"Baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya kita membuatkan kopi untuk pria-pria itu sebelum mereka bertanya apa yang kita gosipkan di dapur selama ini", kata Heechul. Ia mengeluarkan cangkir-cangkir kopi dari dalam lemari dan meletakkannya di atas nampan. "Kau tahu, dia tidak pernah mengajak temannya ke sini sebelumnya", kata Heechul dengan nada ringan. "Ini pertama kalinya"

Luhan tertawa. Ia bisa menebak Heechul memiliki jiwa yang romantis dan ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan wanita itu. Tetapi Heechul salah besar mengira ada sesuatu di antara Luhan dan Sehun

"Percayalah padaku, Heechul ahjumma", kata Luhan, masih tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Sehun. Aku jamin. Tidak ada"

Heechul mengangkat bahu dan mengedipkan mata. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu"

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Hangeng masih sibuk membahas pertandingan olahraga kemarin ketika Luhan masuk ke ruang duduk sambil membawa kopi untuk mereka.

"Oh, kau memang malaikat", kata Hangeng sambil menerima cangkir kopi yang disodorkan Luhan.

"Ya, aku tahu", balas Luhan dan tertawa kecil.

Kata terakhir Hangeng mengingatkan Sehun pada julukan yang diberikannya pada Luhan. Malaikat kegelapannya. Dulu Xi Luhan memang malaikat kegelapannya. Sehun selalu takut gadis itu akan membuatnya lebih celaka. Tetapi sekarang…

Sehun mengamati Luhan yang sedang menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Hangeng. Sekarang gadis itu memang tidak terlihat seperti malaikat kegelapan. Yah, mungkin kalau kau sudah terlalu sering melihat malaikat kegelapan, kau pun akan terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Sehun masih mengamati Luhan ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap lurus ke arahnya. Sehun tersentak dan cepat-cepat melihat ke arah lain.

"Kopi?" Ia mendengar Luhan bertanya.

Sehun berdehem pelan. "Terima kasih"

Hangeng baru saja membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sehun ketika istrinya memanggilnya dari dapur.

"Hangeng, pintu lemari ini lagi-lagi tidak bisa dibuka. Aku ingin mengeluarkan toples besarku"

Hangeng bangkit dari kursi dan tersenyum kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku akan segera kembali", katanya, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di ruang duduk.

Sehun menyesap kopinya dan tertegun. "Kopi ini", katanya sambil menatap Luhan, "kau yang membuatnya?"

Luhan menempati sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Ya. Kenapa? Rasanya aneh?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak", gumamnya, lalu menyesap kopinya lagi. Sehun tahu Luhan yang membuat kopi ini karena rasanya sama seperti kopi yang dibuatkan gadis itu untuknya setiap pagi.

Rasa kopi yang tidak asing itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bagaimanapun, sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing pasti membuatmu merasa nyaman. Bukankah begitu?

"Kau tahu?", kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Tahu apa?", balas Sehun sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Sebenarnya, awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa Heechul menganggapmu anak baik"

Sehun mendengus dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. "Terima kasih"

Luhan terkekeh. "Tapi kurasa itu karena aku tidak melihat apa yang sudah dilihatnya", katanya ringan.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah dilihatnya?", tanya Sehun.

"Dirimu yang sebenarnya, kurasa", sahut Luhan sambil mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia menatap Sehun lurus-lurus dan melanjutkan, "Setelah melihat bagaimana sikapmu kepada Hangeng dan Heechul hari ini, setelah mendengar cerita Heechul…"

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Apa yang dikatakan Heechul padamu?"

Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kurasa di balik semua sikap kasar, dingin, suka memerintah…"

Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tidak dibebat. "Wow, wow, tunggu sebentar"

"…yang kulihat selama ini, masih ada sesuatu yang baik dalam dirimu"

Alis Sehun terangkat.

"Walaupun hanya sedikit", kata Luhan sambil mengacungkan tangan untuk menunjukkan seberapa sedikitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

Siapa pun pasti akan terbiasa dengan keberadaan malaikat kegelapan kalau malaikat kegelapannya tersenyum seperti itu, pikir Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Oh"

Tiba-tiba Luhan tersentak kaget, lalu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel yang bergetar tanpa suara dari saku celana jinsnya. Ia melirik layar ponsel sekilas sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga

"Hai, Kai", katanya. Sehun menyipitkan mata. Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, senyum lebar yang sama masih tersungging di bibirnya, lalu ia kembali berbicara di ponsel, "Ya, aku masih bersama kakakmu. Kami baru selesai makan malam… Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja di sini… Bagaimana festivalmu?"

Sementara Luhan terus berbicara dengan Kai sambil tersenyum dan kadang-kadang tertawa kecil, Sehun tiba-tiba teringat pada apa yang pernah dikatakan Kai kepadanya dulu, ketika Sehun bertanya kepada Kai apakah Luhan juga menyukainya. Nah, apa yang dikatakan Kai waktu itu?

"Kadang-kadang kupikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tahu, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara kepadaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu". Itulah yang dikatakan Kai

Dan Kai memang benar. Cara Luhan menatap Sehun tadi, caranya tersenyum dan berbicara kepada Sehun tadi, sama seperti caranya menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada Kris, teman-temannya di Kirini tadi, dan bahkan kepada Jungkook, si pegawai toko musik. Sehun merasa agak aneh. Mungkin karena ia tidak ingin adiknya merasa kecewa karena hal ini sedikit-banyak membuktikan bahwa Luhan tidak memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Kai.

Ya, pasti itu alasannya

.

.

.

Bayangan dirinya samar-samar memantul di kaca jendela di ruang duduknya. Langit di luar terlihat hitam kelam. Sehun berdiri disana dan memandang ke luar jendela tanpa benar-benar memandang sesuatu. Ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ketika Luhan mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen. Keningnya berkerut samar. Otak kreatifnya berputar. Bayang-bayangan jelas berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Bayangan gadis itu ketika sedang menari di atas panggung. Seperti melayang. Seperti…

Tiba-tiba Sehun berputar dan berjalan cepat ke arah pianonya. Ia meraih setumpuk partitur yang kosong dan meletakkannya di atas penyangga buku musik. Tangan kanannya mulai menari-nari di atas tuts piano, memainkan beberapa nada, lalu ia berhenti dan meraih pensil untuk menuliskannya di atas kertas. Proses itu berulang terus. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa membayangkan gabungan nadanya, kord-kord yang akan menemani melodi ini. Ia bisa membayangkan keseluruhan lagunya

Ia bisa mendengarnya.

Ia bukan melanjutkan lagunya yang belum selesai waktu itu. Ia sedang menulis lagu baru. Lagu yang tiba-tiba saja terbersit dalam pikirannya dan mengalun cepat dalam benaknya.

Oh Sehun akhirnya mendapat inspirasi.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, pikir Luhan sambil menelan pil terakhir yang ada di telapak tangan kirinya, lalu merangkak ke atas ranjang

Melelahkan, namun menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan malah. Luhan tersenyum sendiri sementara meringkuk di balik selimut, mencari posisi yang enak.

Suasana hati Oh Sehun yang baik, kunjungan ke Kirin, kembali menari di atas panggung walaupun hanya sebentar dan bukan untuk pertunjukan apa pun, berkenalan dan mengobrol dengan pasangan Huang.

Luhan mendesah senang. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Kelopak matanya juga mulai terasa berat. Hal terakhir yang terlintas dalam benak Luhan sebelum ia tertidur adalah _semoga suasana hati Oh Sehun tetap baik untuk seterusnya._

Malam itu adalah malam pertama dalam tiga minggu terakhir ketika Luhan akhirnya berhasil tidur selama enam jam tanpa terbangun

.

.

.

Yg nanya knapa chapnya digabung, itu krn bab novelnya sampe 30+ loh. Kalo aku ikut takaran novelnya, mau sampe 30 chap? Lagian ada bbrp bab yg pendek, kan sayang klo segitu aja di postnya

Sorry for typos :)


End file.
